Buffy The Mutant Slayer
by slayer-gate
Summary: Buffy has a run in with Glory and turns to her cousin Scott Summers for help. Set afterduring Buffy Season Five Episode: Spiral
1. Run Buffy Run!

Set After Buffy Season Five Episode Twenty : Spiral  
  
Characters:  
  
BTVS: Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Anya, Spike, Giles, Xander, Glory, Adam, Drusilla, and Angel  
  
X-Men: Charles Xavier, Cyclops, Pheonix, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Havok, Iceman, Beast, Emma Frost, Angel, Northstar, and Juggernaut  
  
Buffy pulled Dawn along as fast as she could. They couldn't stop moving, if they stopped Glory would get them. Glory would find them and kill Dawn and there was no way Buffy was going to allow that. Hopefully Willow could hold off Glory for awhile longer. Suddenly Dawn began turning into a deadweight dragging her feet.  
"Dawn we have to keep moving! We can't stop!" Buffy hissed anxiously.  
"I can't Buffy." Dawn said and Buffy reached down not wasting a moment. She snatched Dawn up by the legs running with her in her arms.  
They reached the road and Glory seemed to appear in front of Buffy and Dawn. Buffy set Dawn down positioning herself between Glory and Dawn, "You won't have her."  
"I hate it when people touch my things." Glory said a sneer spreading over her unholy lips. She bared her teeth before hissing, "Any last words slayer?"  
"Yeah, truck." Buffy said with a tilt of her head as a semi plowed hard into the hell goddess before her. Buffy grabbed Dawn up running off at her top speed in an attempt to escape Glory.  
  
. . . .  
  
Buffy stood by the window looking out it into the sun. Her eyes combed the outside for any and all signs of Glory. They were all in Xander's apartment. The scoobies were behind her discussing something along the lines of her and Dawn's escape. Finally Giles approached her with a bright smile, "Buffy I always knew you would best Glory in battle. All our years of training."  
"I didn't beat Glory. She got hit by a truck." Buffy said then she turned ignoring what everyone was saying, "We have to leave."  
  
The entire gang was sitting circled around Buffy. They were her audience and all wanted to know what she meant, "We stay here we die. I have had enough to deal with with the emergence of mutants. I never know if I am fighting a demon or a human anymore. And now Glory; she beats us all every time we meet her. And now.well she knows Dawn is the Key we have to go. If we don't we die. Anyone for that option?"  
No one in the room even moved to argue with Buffy. Nodding she told them good and to collect there things and don't tell anyone they are leaving. Just get the essentials and go.  
. . . .  
  
Cyclops stood pacing the room. He looked down at the little book in his hand. It was an address book and it was open to a page he knew well but hadn't used in a long while. Buffy Summers; Aunt Joyce's home and kids. Scott's only living relatives besides his brother Alex. His cousins Dawn and Buffy were his only connection at this time of the year. This Christmas season he always yearned for family he always wanted more. He heard Jean climbing from the shower with quiet soft steps.  
Turning around Scott matched eyes with his wife through the mirror in there connected bathroom. Jean red sopping wet hair fell over her face as she smiled at Scott, * What is the book you have? *  
* You're the psychic honey. * Scott said with a smile above his turtle neck. His blue shirt offset his hair and skin tone exactly the way Jean liked it. Scott knew this because Jean had bought it for him almost a year ago.  
* Who are you calling? * Jean said brushing her hair slowly the water dripping down into the sink. Floating the brush into the air she continued to brush her hair with her telekinesis as she began brushing her teeth.  
* I.I don't know.I was going to call Buffy. Its just its Christmas and her mom just died. I thought maybe we could have her and Dawn here this year. * Scott said a half smile playing on his lips as he stared at the book in his hands.  
"Do it. That will be great and I know Xavier would love to have them." Jean said after spitting into the marble sink of the Summers couples lake house outside the Xavier Mansion.  
"I think I just might." Scott said turning to go for there phone when it floated up in front of Cyclops. Smiling Scott pulled the phone out of the air dialing the number quickly with his thumb. It rang twice and then was picked up by Dawn.  
"Hello." Dawn said and then Scott could hear Buffy yelling at her in the background. Something along the lines of get off the phone. Do you have any idea what you're doing, "I.I am sorry.."  
  
"Dawn don't hang up! Its me Scott. Put Buffy on the line." Scott said hearing the frantic noise of Buffy's voice. Jean looked back through the mirror raising an eyebrow as if to ask what was going on.  
"Hello." Buffy said in a quick manor. She seemed very perturbed and didn't want to be on the line. Scott mouthed to Jean would you mind and pointed to the phone. Jean nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Hey Buffy its me Scott. Would you mind.well Jean and I were wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with us at the Institute?" Scott said keeping his eyes on his towel covered wife who know had her eyes closed.  
"What.the Institute? Oh yeah. Actually that's perfect we are coming in a day or so. Bye!" Buffy said and hung up. Scott was confused and crossed the distance touching Jean's shoulders.  
"You get anything off her?" He asked kissing her cheek lightly and he saw her eyes twitch under her eyelids. She was concentrated deeply for whatever she was scanning for psychically.  
* She is under a lot of stress. I got the feeling of danger but I couldn't get anything more she was to far away. Maybe with Cerebro's help. * Jean said to her husband through there psychic link.  
"No. She is coming but tell the professor and see if he will monitor her for me. We have some things to catch up on." Scott said lifting Jean's chin kissing her deeply pulling her into his arms. Her towel fell off as she stood fully into his kiss.  
  
. . . .  
  
Buffy had Dawn tucked in the back of the Winnebago that Spike was driving. The blonde vampire had it floored and was screeching along at the things top speed of seventy miles per hour. It was the best Buffy had been able to snatch.  
All of her friends were inside mulling around. Xander was about to puke and Anya was patting him on the head. It all would have been amusing if it hadn't been for the fact that Buffy had failed as a sister and a slayer. At least she had in her own head. She couldn't protect Dawn from Glory and for that she hated herself.  
Dawn was staring at her with loving eyes. She loved Buffy despite everything that had happened to the two girls with the hell goddess at there throats. Dawn walked across the vehicle to her big sister. Dawn didn't know if she should call Buffy that still because as it turned out she wasn't even in human, she was the Key. The Key to what? She didn't know her purpose or why she existed.  
"Buffy..thank you." Dawn said meeting her sister's eyes.  
"For what? Running scared?" Buffy said her eye twinkling slightly as she met Dawn's own. "I'm the slayer. Baddies are supposed to run from me."  
"Yeah but.you have done so much for me." Dawn said sliding down on the bench next to Buffy, "And look at it this way. It can't get any worse." Just as Dawn said this an arrow ripped through the side of the vehicle.  
"This is your fault. You know that right." Buffy said with a smile opening the shade of the RV. She looked out seeing riders on horseback. The creepy knights who were hunting Dawn. Buffy stood up running forward to the front of the van. They were under attack.  
  
. . .  
  
Logan sat in a chair smoking his cigar. His eyes were trained on the ceiling counting the grains in the wood. He was so bored; Christmas had to be the most boring time of the year. He didn't have Christmas spirit, he didn't see any reason for any. His best friend Kurt Wagner though was a whole different matter.  
Kurt was decked from head to toe in a Santa hat and blue jeans. His tail was dangling a gold bell over Logan's head with a large evil grin. "Logan can't you be a little happier."  
"Elf I am happy." He said puffing his cigar slowly and not taking his eyes off the roof. His claws popped out slicing the bell from its string catching it, "See I am happy."  
"Right." Nightcrawler said porting to the chair across from Logan, "I was talking to Scott today."  
"Oh joy." Logan said sitting up in the red velvet arm chair he was resting in. Kurt shook his head itching the back of his neck.  
"He said his cousins are joining us for Christmas." Kurt said his fingers playing with the ball on his Santa hat. "I think it will be great for us to have guests."  
"Yeah maybe they drink." Logan said standing up from his chair making his way out of the room, "Take care Elf."  
  
. . . .  
  
Buffy was on the top of the Winnebago rolling forward her leg snapping into the knight's face. He toppled off the top and she squared for another attacker. None came but Giles had begun to swerve forcefully back and forth on the road aiming for the knights riding the horses.  
She gripped the top of the moving vehicle grabbing the fallen knight's sword from the roof as it slid past her. She snatched it into her left hand moving to her knees. She glanced down at the knights with malice in her heart. They would not have her sister if there was anything she could do about it.  
But the battle didn't rage much longer as soon the Winnebago was toppled and Buffy was rolling across the hard dirt. Making her way as fast as she could her heart raced as she pried the door off the Winnebago. She helped her friends out of the car covering Spike in a blanket so he wouldn't burn in the daylight.  
"We need to find cover." Buffy said her eyes constantly darting around for any sign of the knights. She would not allow Dawn to come to harm. It wasn't long before the group came upon an old abandoned building. Once inside they laid Giles down. Buffy's watcher had been badly injured in the fight.  
Buffy ran to the window moving aside the huge wooden shutters. No one was coming yet. Cursing under her breath Buffy's eyes darted around her whole body aching as her mind screamed at her how she had failed. She should have been able to protect Dawn better then this. Buffy had failed.  
  
. . . .  
  
Xavier removed the helmet a look of confusion over his old face, * Jean I am having trouble reading the minds of Buffy and Dawn. I know what you and Scott want me to do but all I can get is there location. But I believe someone is after them. *  
Jean nodded her red hair falling down around her green shirt as she walked to the Professor's side, * I am going to go get them. Scott and Me I mean. * She said correcting herself. For some reason Scott was very worried about his cousins and Jean would do anything to make him happy.  
* Fine. Take Nightcrawler with you. But make sure you're under cover. * Xavier said mentally as Jean exited the room the metal doors swishing shut behind her. Xavier tracked her as she summoned Scott and Kurt to the hangar. They were taking a mini-jet, at top speed they would be there within a couple hours.  
  
. . . .  
  
Buffy sat waisted on the floor in the corner. She was tired and wanted so much for someone else to deal with this. For someone else to be the Slayer so she could quit. Screw destiny she was a whore. Buffy could care less what her destiny was she just wanted to see Dawn live. No matter how fake of a sister she was, she felt real. Buffy looked up as Dawn approached her from across the room. Wiping her tears Buffy forced a smile, "Hi Dawn."  
"Willow says she doesn't know how long the protection spell will hold anymore. Its weakening and Giles has gotten worse.is he going to die Buffy? Like Mom did?" Dawn said her large doe eyes welling in the fountain of tears that dared to spring out at any moment.  
"Oh god no. I will not lose anyone else. No one dies while I stand." Buffy said her mind racing for ideas on how to get Giles help. BEN! He could help them he worked at the Hospital and definitely was interested in Buffy. She hated to use him but she knew he would do it.  
Buffy stood moving past Dawn, "I need to take care of something." She said her blonde hair swaying as she trotted off for Willow and Xander.  
  
. . . .  
  
It had been over an hour and the sky was darkening over Sunnydale, California as the mini-jet hovered circling the town. Jean had her eyes closed in concentration using the psychic murmur of her earlier connection with Buffy to find the girl, * She is outside of town. A few miles North. *  
  
Scott nodded he was dressed in his glasses, generic jeans, a white t- shirt and black boots. It was combat enough to work and yet totally civilian. Kurt on the other hand was in full X-Men garb he just had his image inducer bracelet to make him look human and in any outfit the blue furred mutant could dream up. Jean was dressed in equally normal garb wearing tight low cut jeans, a green sleeveless shirt, and knee high leather boots. The crew was all in all not at all super-hero looking aside from the jet they were flying.  
Scott looked down, "Fire." He said seeing the smoke in crimson red through his visor with what made for his eyes. He looked through the window of the jet seeing what looked like ancient English knights.  
* Jean? * Scott said mentally confused by the knights presence and why they were wrapped around an old abandoned building? Was it a cult? Were Buffy and Dawn in some major trouble? Scott shut the questions off for fear of clouding Jean's mind with them.  
* They are real knights. Or believe to be. Land the jet we're going in. * Jean said and her husband had the jet landed within moments. It was landed over the hill outside of the sight of any of the warriors.  
  
. . . .  
  
The knights had agreed to let Ben come but only because she had threatened to kill there general. Which at points Buffy really honestly wanted to. The man was so one sided and blind to anything. Buffy heaved in a deep breath as she listened to all around her. Willow was in the same room as Buffy lightly petting Tara's hair. Dawn was tending to Giles while Xander comforted Anya. Buffy could vividly hear Spike complaining about his hand to the general. He was also on about how if it wasn't for his chip he would he the general just to spite him. Spike wasn't as bad as he wanted everyone to think. Not in any sense.  
Buffy heard a light sound. A bamf if you will. She didn't know what it was or where it had come from. It had been barely audible but Spike had heard it to, he'd stopped speaking.  
"Sulfur. I smell bloody sulfur. You sods blowing the place up?" Spike suddenly bellowed from the back room. Spike came out his trench coat swishing as he came to Buffy's side. "You smell that?"  
"No Spike the wonder hound I do not. Show me." Buffy said her eyes scanning the room as Spike sniffed leading her into a small side room. They walked through the door and Buffy saw yellow glowing eyes and an array of dark teeth in what appeared to be a purple devil's face.  
Not even waiting for a moment Buffy went to tackle him and the demon teleported. His just exploded in a cloud of stench and appeared behind Spike, "Luk I jus' wan' to speak wit' Bu." That was all the demon got out as Spike spun choking it. Suddenly Spike grabbed his head reeling back in pain.  
Buffy grabbed a piece of wood from the floor kicking sawdust into the demon's face. She hit it hard in the stomach and it doubled over. "Mein lady I 'ave faught worse den you." The demon said with a slight German accent as he disappeared in the smoke again.  
  
. . . .  
  
Nightcrawler appeared across the room, "Buffy! I wish to speak to Buffy!" He said and the blonde stopped in her tracks as she was advancing on him again.  
"I'm Buffy." She said the wood still in her hands ready to pummel him with. Kurt's three fingered hands were ready to defend him.  
"I am with your cousin Scott Summers. We've come to help you." Nightcrawler said and he didn't think he had ever seen a woman more desperately happy to see him in his life. He smiled his devilish grin thinking, if only Logan could see me now. Buffy dropped the wood crossing to him.  
"But you're a." Buffy said about to say demon when Kurt interrupted her.  
"Mutant." Kurt said his tail coming around in front of him, "So is Scott. You hit like Rogue girl."  
Buffy was taken aback and slightly confused by the comment, "What do you have planned?" She asked breathing deeply once more in slayer mode.  
"Well first the witch.um Willow will have to drop the spell." Kurt said thinking back to his own Amanda and for a moment to the Scarlet Witch who was in Kurt's mind very pretty.  
"Done. But what about getting us out of here." Buffy said desperate to get away. Every moment wasted was a moment Glory got closer. Buffy was terrified to lose Dawn again. Buffy helped Spike up as after his pain spell he had been watching Buffy and Kurt talk. Buffy lead them out into the main room and she heard Willow scream.  
"Back!" Buffy felt a small bit of energy as Willow knocked Nightcrawler through the air and almost into a wall. He teleported at the last possible moment appearing across the room and flipping off the rafters to land safely on the ground. Kurt's yellow orbs glared at Willow as the witches eyes went black. Dark magic, he did not approve.  
Buffy ran between the two, "Stop! He is with us. I did the same thing." Buffy said to power trippy Willow. They'd seen a lot more of her lately ever since Glory had injured Tara. Willow was not a happy Wicca.  
Willow's eyes returned to normal and she looked rather sheepish, "I apologize." She said returning her attention to Tara.  
"Could you drop your shield. Don't worry about the knights. We have our own shield up." Kurt said to Willow and the red head quietly nodded. Kurt looked to Buffy, "We go straight out through the middle. Scott and Jean will have a path for us. Everyone ready.Jean's monitoring psychically so we have to move quick."  
Dawn had entered the room from all the commotion as had Xander and Anya. Dawn heard Jean and shot out a question, "Scott's Jean? Our cousins wife Jean?" Dawn asked and Kurt nodded yes.  
"We have injured." Buffy said and Kurt nodded.  
"Show me. I will teleport them straight to the med-bay on the jet." Kurt said moving with Buffy into the other room. A few minutes later Buffy came back out alone.  
"Its done." Willow and Buffy said in unison. They shared a quick smile and the crew headed for the door. Tentatively Buffy opened the door. What she saw surprised her. Atop the hill to the side of the shack was her cousin Scott Summers blasting knight with a ray from his eyes. The main of the knights however was being lifted in the air by Scott's wife who was perched next to him her hand directing the floating knights movements. Tossing them like rag dolls the red head released the dazed and confused knights.  
Scott's entire body ached when he saw the shape of his family. Granted they weren't the closest bunch but he loved his cousins all the same. To see them in such a state was not good for him. He couldn't imagine what Buffy had done to get herself in this situation but this little family reunion it was apparent Cyclops was releasing all his secrets.  
Buffy lead the crew across the lawn like a hardened general, inexperienced but forceful. Jean and Buffy's eyes met momentarily and Jean sighed knowing her husband's relative would be alright. But Jean had gleaned more then that from Buffy. Things of vampires and something called a Slayer. Jean hadn't forced her way in but there was more to Buffy then a blonde California girl. Wasn't that always the case with Scott's relatives?  
  
Buffy and her entourage reached Scott and Jean. Phoenix rose into the air creating a psychic shield between the two groups. The knights ran at the shield weapons in tow there hordes perched to breach Jean's shield. Jean strengthened it then sent out a mass psychic wave directed towards the knights, * Stop! * She directed them. It didn't work perfectly but most if not all of the knights stopped either from confusion or because they had momentarily fallen under psychic control.  
Jean floated to the ground glancing over her shoulder as she saw Scott piling the group onto the mini-jet. The thing was designed for five people with a small med-lab in the back. They know had a total of eleven people for the return trip. It would not only be cramped but the ship would definitely function at a slower rate then on the way here. Jean heard a yell and shot her vision back to the front. The knights were regrouped and advancing again this time with more fervor. * Scott get the ship in the air. I will come to you. * She said to her husband through there telepathic link.  
She knew Scott would worry but he wouldn't question her judgment. That was what made them such a good team, they knew each other and trusted each other. Jean forcefully drove back the battalion against her again. She had formed a psychic dome around them, it was weak and if they all charged one single point it would fall. Fortunately for Jean they were not that organized nor did they have near the amount of knowledge on psychic shields that Jean herself did.  
Utilizing her telekinesis Jean lifted herself off the ground. She could hear the jet beginning to move. She lifted herself off the ground wiping her telekinetic shield from the battle ground. She placed a one sided one between herself and the knights and concentrated on gaining altitude. Glancing down Jean saw the jet lift directly into the air and take a hovering position about twenty feet above her. The air ripples knocked Jean momentarily off balance as the hatch was thrown open. Kurt looked down at Jean from the hatch.  
* Do it Kurt. * She told him psychically not knowing if she had the energy for her move to the jet as well as keeping the jet afloat as she knew she would have to do with it overweight position. Her blue furred friend teleported appearing an inch from Jean's face wrapping both legs and arms around Jean. He displaced himself again the two appearing at Willow's feet on board the jet.  
The moment they appeared Jean hopped to her feet making her way to the cockpit and a seat next to Scott. She centered herself and tapped into her power once more. It was going to be a rocky ride home. They began to move when Jean heard a scream from below.  
"Ben!" Dawn yelled atop her lungs as she was shutting the hatch once more. She was wildly pointing to the ground beneath the jet in a state of utter madness. "The knights they will kill Ben!" Dawn held not wanting a person to die because she was the Key. That was not going to happen.  
"Kurt." Scott said from the front of the jet, "Can you get him?" Cyclops leveled off the jet again stalling there climb. They were nearly one hundred yards off the ground now a long teleport to a vehicle Kurt didn't know.  
"Done mien freund." Kurt said his yellow orbs playing across the car in the darkening skies. It was late but Kurt could make it out perfectly. Teleporting Kurt appeared atop the moving car his sword already drawn. Kurt slipped the moment he appeared on the vehicle.  
He breathed in deep and shoved his sword into the roof. It was the quickest way to make the man stop driving. Well that was what Kurt had hoped. In reality it made him swerve in an attempt to dislodge Kurt. "Verdemante!"  
Kurt leaned forward sliding himself down to the driver's side window, "Stop de vehicle now!" He hissed through stiffened lips for the first time looking upon Ben's face. Ben flipped him off and yanked the car to a hard left. Kurt cursed and teleported into the passenger seat, "I do not have time for this."  
Grabbing Ben by the shoulder Kurt teleported back to the jet. Again landing in a heap at Willow and now Tara's feet, "My lady I have to stop dropping in on you like this." Willow smiled and rubbed her nose as if to intimate the smell was the worst part, "You get used to it my lady."  
Ben began screaming the moment he appeared, "What the hell! Demon do not touch me! Do you realize who I am!" He screamed at the top of his lungs kicking Kurt hard into a seat. Buffy grabbed Ben's wrist pulling him up to a standing position.  
"Calm down Ben. I apologize I will explain." She said her big eyes begging for him to remain calm. Ben quieted and was lead into the back med- lab where Giles' unconscious body lay.  
  
. . . .  
  
As the jet landed Scott looked into the back of the thing. Jean was asleep next to him having gone out about an hour before hand. Sliding into the main cabin Scott saw everyone except for Dawn and Spike were asleep, "Don't sleep much?"  
"Its been a while for sodding everyone so keep it down ruby." Spike said glaring at Cyclops. Cyclops rolled his eyes beneath his visor which he had attached before the fight and shook his head as he made his way carefully off the jet. Great another Wolverine, just what this mansion needs.  
Xavier was there to meet them as Scott exited the jet, * More eventful then you thought? *  
* My cousins definitely leads an exciting life. * Cyclops said smiling at the only real father figure he had. Just as he finished the mental thought Buffy exited the jet making her way down the ramp bags under her eyes.  
"Scott.we need to talk. I think we both have some explaining to do." Buffy said and then she saw Xavier and made her way to his chair, "I apologize I am Buffy Summers."  
"I know Buffy and I think we can help you." Xavier said as he scanned the jet mentally. One vampire, that would have to be brought up. Charles didn't know if having a vampire on campus was wise. But stranger things had happened around the Xavier Institute. 


	2. Glory Cometh

PART 2:  
  
Buffy had been at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning for a couple days now. So had all of her friends and amazingly they had all clicked into the place with ease. Ben had disappeared though and Buffy was worried about him. Xavier told her he had his best people attempting to locate Ben. For some reason the blonde slayer was inclined to trust him.  
She had told Xavier everything. About her lineage, about Dawn being the Key, about Glory and she even told him of Angel and the place set up in LA. Buffy didn't remember exactly but she was fairly sure Faith came up as well. Buffy rubbed the back of her neck quietly standing alone in a large empty room that the man, Robert Drake, had called the danger room. Unsure of how she felt being here with this many people or well mutants Buffy wasn't really sure what she was doing.  
Glory seemed to be missing for the moment. Probably still in Sunnydale attempting to locate her missing Key. Buffy was terrified to lose Dawn and had one of her people with Dawn at all times. She knew that Xavier's men and women were powerful that much was evident. But she felt better knowing her people had an eye on Dawn.  
Buffy couldn't sit stagnant like this. She had to do something. Willow was doing something, her and Scott's wife were attempting to combine a spell and Jean's own psychic ability to try and retrieve Tara's mind from Glory. They believe it would hurt the goddess as well as restore Tara.  
Hearing a click as the door opened Buffy spun on her heels instantly dropping into an attack stance. She was met by a man around her height but still very much larger then herself. His name was Logan and he seemed very disgruntled but he had an air to him that made Buffy enjoy the man's presence. She wasn't sure what his powers were.he looked human.  
So far Buffy knew that Bobby could control ice or make ice or something along those lines, Scott had his eye rays, Jean was a psychic, as was Xavier, a man Buffy knew as Cain was just obnoxiously large and strong. She was pretty sure that was all she knew power wise from the people she'd encountered while here.  
Logan stepped into the danger room, "Care to work out?" He asked Buffy and the blonde nodded. Logan wanted to see her in action. To really get a feel for what a Slayer was. He was sure he could take her in a fight that he wasn't worried about, he just wanted to see her go.  
"Sure." Buffy said and watched as Wolverine brought up a program. The entire empty room changed. Suddenly they were in an alleyway somewhere in a major city. There were three men opposite Logan and Buffy. The short feral man stepped back gracefully letting Buffy go first.  
"Have at them girly." He said and Buffy smiled an inward smile. The same type of smile she got when her and Faith had gone out on the town. These three men seemed generic but were not in normal garb. One was in a bright red and orange outfit with what appeared to be torches under his wrists.  
The second and third looked more harmless then the first. One was short and rested on all fours and the other was in a metallic outfit with a weird headgear on. Stepping forward slowly the man in front laughed and shot a blast of fire in her direction. It formed into hands and Buffy rolled dodging them.  
She popped up her fist driving hard into the cyber-Pyro's chin. She elbowed him in the stomach and snapped his head back again with a hard right. Pyro dropped the flame hands disappearing but his partners had wasted no time. The short one on all fours was stuck to the wall above her. His tongue flicked down and wrapped around her leg. Hadn't Spike killed a demon with a tongue like this?  
Buffy was flung into the alley wall but was able to roll with it enough to not hit the wall itself. Rolling back to her feet the ground became unstable. The man in the metallic gear was blasting the ground with some sort of vibration. Buffy began to fall and flipped backwards. She barely landed on her hands when she did a side tuck putting her behind a garbage can. Cheerleading had paid off. Spinning Buffy dented the can as she kicked it contents and all into Avalanche.  
The man in the suit was knocked backwards but he was quickly back up. Come on Buffy how do you defeat these guys? She racked her brain. She needed a weapon to take down the one with the earthquake whatevers. The one with the tongue though was already after her again.  
This time she sensed his tongue moving and snatched it in her left hand. Using her increased strengthen she whipped him through the air into his partner. Rolling forward Buffy grabbed the unconscious aussies flamethrower. Before either Toad or Avalanche had a chance to attack her she blasted them in fire. Toad was able to dodge Avalanche however wasn't as lucky.  
His metal suit began to heat up and turn red. He instantly began stripping it off starting with his helmet. Running forward Buffy kicked Avalanche twice then backhanded him to the ground. She reached for her stake out of habit then realized not only was she not carrying a stake but this man wasn't a vampire.  
Turning Buffy was kicked hard in the stomach by Toad. She landed on top of the now unmoving Avalanche. Grabbing Toad's feet Buffy snapped them both. She then grabbed the mutant by the throat and hurled him into the wall. She didn't want to kill any of them but that dirty little tongue wielding freak was just to much.  
Sighing Buffy looked around locking eyes with Logan, "Thanks for the help."  
"Hey I'm impressed you took down Pyro, Toad, and Avalanche by yourself first try. Not to shabby blondie." Logan stated turning towards the door to leave. He had seen what he needed to see.  
"What that's it? I don't get a prize. A cookie maybe?" Buffy said to the retreating Logan. Logan turned around a small fire in his eyes.  
"Ya want a prize. You can fight me." Logan said and huffed a quick computer off so the room returned to the normal emptiness. It took Buffy a moment to get her surroundings and in that moment she was tackled by Wolverine.  
The feral runt moved to hit Buffy but the Slayer was able to parry. She could run at nearly fifty miles per hour this wasn't hard for her to dodge his blow. His arm was hard as she grabbed some form of metal covering it.  
Buffy was elated at the chance to train with this man. He was obviously a good fighter. His methods were extremely well thought out. He snatched both of Buffy's wrists in one large palm the other hand grabbing the Slayer by the chin.  
"What you going to do?" Buffy said and brought her legs up wrapping them around Logan's middle. She spun over so now she was on top of him. She yanked her arms free and put them on his shoulders effectively pinning him to the ground. "I win."  
"Not quite girlie." Logan said with an animalistic smile as he kicked her once in the stomach toppling her off of him. He rotated to his feet his claws coming out on both hands.  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "I didn't realize you came prepackaged. Once mutant knives included."  
"You have no idea." Logan said moving at her with a Samurai's intelligence and fighting skill. Buffy barely dodge his blow his claws tearing her shirt. Logan obviously was holding back as not to kill the Slayer. Buffy could tell so she did the same. But the next thing she did her punch was definitely not extracted. She yanked her fist back hitting Logan square in the jaw with most of her strength.  
Logan dropped in a heap and Buffy screamed in pain cursing herself, "Holy! What the heck!"  
"Yeah that whole metal skull thing surprises a lot of people." Logan said his claws coming in he hopped up he moved over to Buffy putting his arm around her, "You are by far my favorite Summers."  
  
. . . .  
  
Ben cursed himself. Dawn was the Key why had he allowed himself to get this close to Buffy and her friends. Glory knew Dawn was the Key and yet here he was within striking distance of her. Damn you Ben what were you thinking..  
Ben's thought never actually got finished as his body transformed into the beautiful blonde hell-goddess Glory. Looking around Glory was unquestionably confused. She was on a paved road in who knows where. Not only that but all that she could see on either side were trees.  
"Benny you don't do anything right." Glory said cursing as she looked at the shambles outfit she was in. Torn jeans and a blue plaid shirt. God Ben was a walking disaster.  
Listening Glory heard something that made her ears perk up. It was in the distance fairly far. But she could hear it the sounds of a large city. Ben had been in control far longer then Glory had intended she had felt weird as if her mind had been invaded by an outside force. A bald man.but that was ludicrous.  
Rounding the corner Glory saw her savior a man in a red sports car. Just her color and just her style. Whistling with her thumb out it took nothing for the man to pull over for her. Snapping his neck she tossed him into the road and drove away.  
  
. . . .  
  
Dawn was sitting at a table playing checkers with a very large man. Probably the biggest person she had ever seen, human or demon. He was about ten feet tall and nearly four feet wide. He had on some sort of metal costume and his fingers were nearly as big as Dawn's entire arm.  
"So you're like super strong?" Dawn asked the Juggernaut for nearly the fiftieth time that evening.  
"Yeah kid I am. What part o' dat don't ya get." Cain said, he liked the girl despite her constant talking. She was sweet and innocent, Cain never liked how people got corrupted.  
Northstar was sitting about four feet away from the checkers game he sat with a younger man named Xander. "So Xander. You get out much?" The silver haired speedster asked the brown haired boy.  
"What.oh no not really. Not since I got engaged." Xander said holding up his ring finger. This guy was creepy. He kept giving Xander looks and had a complete aura of look at me I am gay going on. Xander had no problem with gays just a problem with them and him.and.yeah.  
Seeing the man's uncomfortable ness made Northstar smile. He glanced over at Dawn and Juggernaut and zipped over at a high speed, "Move that one." He said touching one of Dawn's pieces. The move allowed Dawn to jump four pieces of Cain's own. Cain crossed his arms in disgust as Dawn gave North star a high five.  
"So Juggernaut right? Could you like beat up a vampire?" Dawn asked wondering if this guy was stronger then Buffy. She didn't know and she knew Buffy was really strong.  
"Yes. I could beat up a lot of vampires. Blood sucking maggots." Marko said popping his large neck as he stood to his full height, "Care to get some food?"  
"Sure." Dawn said and was surprised as Cain lifted her up onto his shoulder. She easily fit on one. She laughed the entire way to the kitchen. She liked it here with Cain and all the others. It made her forget about Glory and all her problems. It made her forget she was the Key to some dimensional hell hole. This was the good life.  
Setting her down Cain opened the fridge and pulled out a large piece of salami and a block of cheese. Dawn stopped him her hand coming down on one of his fingers, "No I am cooking."  
Xander stood in the other room because he had promised he would watch Dawn. That and he had suddenly just become very aware of the fact he was alone with Northstar. Xander just knew the man was gay and attracted to him. Which whatever but Xander loved Anya.  
Northstar smiled moving around the couch to the front of Xander, "No need. Dawn's in good hands with Juggs. May be a big bloke but he loves kids." The young mutant said to his very nervous human compatriot.  
  
. . . .  
  
Tara lay prostrate on a med-table in front of Willow. The red head woman, Jean was her name. Was standing at the end of the table next to Charles Xavier. She had her hand on the bald man's shoulder as Xavier himself had his eyes closed both palms on Tara's scalp. They were attempting to retrieve Tara's mind.  
On the seemingly endless Astral Plane on Tara's mind Xavier stood next to Jean Grey. Xavier was standing in a tan business suit looking around at the black emptiness. Jean on the other hand was in her classic green and yellow Phoenix entourage.  
* It is so empty. So quiet. * Jean said softly as she looked around the area seeing nothing at all.  
* Yes. I can feel her mind here but its like its trapped inside a box. Somewhere else. * Xavier said and spanned out across the plane with his immense ability. * There. Its coming from over there do you feel it? *  
Jean floated into the air as Xavier's own body lifted without his knowledge. Both were moving towards something. Neither knew what it was but they could both feel a power from somewhere in this blackness.  
* Did you scan that Ben boy Jean? * Xavier asked locking hands with her for safety. He couldn't afford to lose her mind in here.  
* Yes. But it was weird. It was like I couldn't actually read it. * Jean said as they drew closer to his thing they were feeling.  
* I got through. But I couldn't do anything as I was quickly forced out. I am unsure of what was going on either he is a powerful psychic or he isn't normal. * Xavier said and the stopped his ascent towards the point the believed Tara's brain was trapped in. * Do you feel that? *  
Jean could feel it. Yet she said nothing. It was if suddenly they were no longer in Tara's head. They were on a road and they had killed someone. Someone.a stranger, killed him for his car. Suddenly Jean got a flash a blonde woman in a review mirror.  
* I have Tara. * Xavier said and jean looked over a limp psychic version of the woman in there med-lab in his arms. * But Jean look at all these minds. *  
Jean looked across the expanse seeing hundreds of minds from small children, to postal workers, to well just about any and everyone. Whose mind were they in now? Jean wondered as she looked forward again seeing through this persons eyes. Suddenly Jean was very aware that the person was looking back at her.  
* Out of my head! * Glory screamed and the car swerved off the road smashing into tree flinging Glory's physical body forward. *You're taking the witch. You.you have my Key! *  
Jean suddenly felt herself flung. Hard out of this unstable connection between Tara and Glory's brains.  
Willow was surprised when Xavier doubled over in his wheel chair and Jean flew literally through the air into the wall. But her surprise was quickly replaced with elation as Tara opened her eyes and whispered, "Willow?"  
Willow moved forward kissing her girlfriend deeply, "Oh goddess Tara are you alright?"  
"I am fine. I thought I saw an old man." Tara started and that was when Willow remembered Xavier and Jean. Jumping up from her girlfriend her eyes flashed over seeing Xavier looking grim faced but alright. Jean was up as well standing leaning against the wall for support.  
"I think we may have a problem." Xavier said and then resonating in Willow and she was sure everyone's heads she heard or rather just sort of felt inside her head, * To me my X-Men. *  
  
. . . .  
  
There was quite the group in the war room. Along the left wall you had Spike in duster looking more then pissed off. Next to him was the shorter but no less pissed Wolverine. Sitting in chairs in the back was Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Nightcrawler and Emma Frost.  
Up front an center where everyone had there attention focused was Charles Xavier with Jean Grey at his side. The blue skinned Angel, Cyclops, Iceman and Beast all sat around the war room table. Joining them sitting in a single seat were Anya and Xander.  
The completion of the group was the two newest members of the X-Men. Northstar and Juggernaut sat alongside the right wall. Juggernaut had to sit as he took up most the room as it was. Northstar on the other hand was standing, he never sat much. Except when flying a jet, he was a very capable pilot.  
Xavier looked at all the group, "After talking with Miss Rosenberg my fears have been confirmed. The blonde woman's mind that Jean and I entered happened upon when rescuing Tara was Glory. Our hell-goddess knows we're here and she is coming to claim Dawn.  
"My X-Men that will not be aloud on my watch." Xavier said with one of his sternest tones ever. He was very adamant about this. He would not lose a child to a demon, it was beyond wrong. Plus if what Glory believed to be true, and Xavier was sure it was, then Dawn's bloodshed at the right moment would open a portal allowing all dimensions to flow in. That was not a good idea.  
"I want watches set up now. Nightcrawler will lead Team A. This team will consist of Willow, Tara, Emma Frost, Beast, Spike, Northstar and Juggernaut." Xavier paused looking around the room at his team, "Team B will be co-lead by Buffy and Cyclops. It will consist of Wolverine, Phoenix, Iceman, Angel and Juggernaut."  
Finishing all the X-Men still had there eyes on there teacher, "Cain I hope you don't mind pulling double shifts. She is strong and you're our strongest." Xavier looked at them all then finished up, "Team A you have first shift outside. Team B inside. Dawn if you would please come with me."  
  
Before anyone could say anything Dawn crossed the room to Xavier. * Dawn I have already discussed this with Buffy. You and I are leaving. If worse comes to worse its better you aren't even here for Glory to find. You and I are taking one of the X-Men jets and flying to Syracuse. Your cousin Alex is living there currently on hiatus to find himself after his recent awakening from a coma. *  
Dawn didn't even question Xavier's judgment. She knew it was best but if any of these people died on her behalf she couldn't live with herself.  
* They won't Dawn. No one is dying. * Xavier said to reassure her. But he didn't even believe that himself. He had been in Glory's head and he knew what she was capable of. These are the times I wish the Phoenix force was still with us. 


	3. Glory Forever

PART 3:  
  
Sitting atop the roof Nightcrawler's yellow eyes scanned the yard. Supposedly this woman could move as fast as Northstar. For that reason alone Kurt was glad Jean-Paul was on his team. The silver haired mutant was below Kurt watching with an intensity Kurt truly could relate too. Jean knew when it was time for work.  
Straight out from Kurt's position atop the roof of the mansion Spike stood along one of the trees nearly invisible in the dark wearing his black duster. Juggernaut on the other hand was impossible to miss. The ten foot tall behemoth stood in the central courtyard near the fountain very obvious for all to see.  
Willow and the still weak Tara were actually resting on the porch. The two had drawn a pentagram and were holding each other by the wrists casting quietly in Latin. It wasn't a new experience for Kurt as he had nearly married a witch but it was unsettling all the same. Kurt wished that things like this didn't happen. A child never deserved to be hunted by anyone.  
Kurt's tail twitched and he leaned forward eyes noticing a small movement by the trees near Spike's location. His mouth formed an oval ready to speak when he saw Spike's face go taught and his skin form dust. He knew what had happened the vampire had been dusted, that meant Glory.  
Just as that thought finished the blonde goddess stood her fist through the area that had been Spike's chest. She smiled and zipped sideways towards the mansion, "Northstar!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Jean-Paul was already on the move. A silver blur met Glory's steps and sent the reddish blonde flying through the air. Northstar came to a stop in front of Glory his hands on his hips in the silver light of the night, "Fast, but not fast enough."  
Glory smiled, "I will tear you apart mortal." The hell goddess stood in a flash hitting Northstar hard in the chest sending him tumbling onto his side. He pushed himself off the ground then collapsed again.  
Kurt was moving by now teleporting to Jean-Paul's side. Glory raised an eyebrow at Kurt's appearance, "Demon."  
Nightcrawler didn't respond he just leaned in feeling Northstar's pulse then turning to Glory. He smiled a devilish grin his tail silently wrapping around Jean-Paul's ankle teleporting into the mansion.  
Willow's red hair was fastened in random spurts off of her neck. Tara's was going the same the blonde locks flipping in the air. They had whipped up a very powerful protection spell keeping anything out of the mansion stuck that way. She broke mode for a moment looking over as Glory was smashed into the ground.  
Juggernaut had Glory by the ankle smashing her hard into the ground. He growled as he chucked her into the forest snapping her through about seven trees. He ran at her his eyes narrowed. His fists clenched he swung down preparing to pummel Glory hard into the stone earth.  
He never made contact his arm digging into the dirt. He yanked back his darting eyes looking for the blonde woman, "You will not hurt a child." Cain hissed, he had believed that motto even when he had been a professional criminal. He stood tall looking for Glory through the trees. It was then he felt a small shoulder in his back but the strength in it actually put Juggernaut on his face.  
Standing he swung at Glory missing her. He had to grab her again she was to fast to hit when she wasn't still. Watching her he put his hand out to grab her but her small hand snatched the side of his wrist smashing him over her head. She leapt on top of the behemoth ripping his helmet off. Pulling her arm back she hit Juggernaut square in the chin, "You've touched my things! I can smell it!" She hissed hitting Cain Marko in the face.  
"You will never have her!" Cain said grabbing Glory's fist spitting in her face. Juggernaut missed his old strength. He would have been at her strength level had the demon Cyttorak not taken a large amount of his power he would have torn this whore apart.  
"I am a god. You all will die." Glory said ripping Cain's hand back head butting him hard in the nose. She back handed him and his large form went limp, "So whose next?"  
"Will I do bitch?" A woman's voice said from behind Glory. The blonde's head snapped over seeing a blonde woman standing tall in short white shorts and a lack of top outfit. She had long white gloves on with knee high white boots, * Lets play. *  
Glory stood laughing and was thrown through the air. What the? A witch?! No that wasn't a spell it was something else. Glory rolled on to the dirt floor landing in the leaves her red salsa dress torn, "You're going to die."  
* Bring it. * Emma Frost's voice said in Glory's head and as she finished Glory was tossed like a cookie through the air again, * You misguided red bitch! *  
Glory stood up royally pissed off now. She shot forward at her top speed grabbing Emma's neck her lips curling into a sneer, "Not so tough now."  
* Beast! * Emma's mind yelled and Glory smiled.  
"Yes I am the Beast. The all powerful goddess." Glory said not sure why Emma had chosen to call out that certain name for her. But she didn't care it wouldn't matter the blonde was about to die.  
A blue furred foot swiped into Glory's face hard knocking the goddess back off of Emma. "Hit her hard Frost." Beast said landing next to Emma his blue fur swaying in the soft wind.  
Emma didn't waste a moment of a chance squaring herself she glared down at Glory. "Die." She hissed and unleashed her power directly at Glory. Glory screamed in pain holding her head as hundreds of memories pumped into it along with a pain the goddess had only ever given others.  
Glory screamed on the ground Emma not holding back at all as she let loose every inch of power at her disposal. The White Queen stood triumphant over Glory not letting up in her assault, "Henry we need her out cold soon. I am ripping her a new one but she isn't backing down. I can't."  
Emma didn't finish her sentence as she was in awe as Glory pushed herself off the ground, "From hell.I can deal with pain." Glory said punching Emma in the chest sending her backwards. She folded in half dropping by Juggernaut's limp form. She was out cold and Henry was all alone.  
Beast squared himself knowing there was no way he could take Glory. She was to powerful. He was nothing power wise to Juggernaut and Frost and Glory had just made easy work of them. Beast was going to die.  
BAMF!  
Henry heard that noise and his hear leapt. Then it happened again smoke filling the air around Glory. There was so much brimstone in little time Henry wasn't sure where Kurt was but he knew he was glad he was here.  
Kurt finished his ports Glory coughing and waving away the brimstone, "Is this the best you got? Smoke?"  
"Will I do?" A deep voice said and claws penetrated Glory's stomach. Glory screamed in pain Wolverine's claws inside her. The feral mutant moved to stab Glory with his other arm and she hit him hard in the nose. She shoved him off of her almost instantly healing from Logan's wound. She looked around her she was now surrounded by five people; the two blue demons, the feral clawed man, a red-headed woman and an angel.an agent of the almighty. Glory for the first time was afraid, she had lost in battle twice in her life. Once against her two fellow hell gods and the first time to an angel.  
The angel was her main threat Glory was sure of that. He was brandishing a sword from the deep dimension, a demon sword. Glory moved to choke him her arm flying out but she was again thrust backwards by that damn force the blonde woman had been using. But this shove was on a whole new level.  
She glared over but saw the blonde woman was still out cold. She rose to her feet and was held in the air her arms and legs flaying out prostate. She tried to pull her arm but found she couldn't move. She looked down and saw the red head her hand on the side of her head the other arm pointing at Glory. She was the cause of this that woman had the same power as the blonde but on a much higher level.  
"Jean do you have her?" Angel asked his grip on his sword not releasing this woman had taken out many of the X-Men's best fighters. There was no way anyone way dropping there guard. Jean nodded a quiet yes as she strengthened her telekinetic hold on Glory.  
Popping her neck the demon goddess decided to try something. Her strength had failed her in escaping but perhaps her speed would not. Glory began to essentially vibrate shaking herself at her top speeds. Jean screamed in pain still holding the god in place.  
* She is.moving to fast! I can't hold her! * Jean telepathically screamed and Glory glared down at her.  
"You were in my head!" She hissed and forced her way to the ground. She was on all fours her focus on Jean. That woman would die, slowly. The feral mutant leapt in front of her and Glory grabbed him by the neck taking his slices into her skin without care. She squeezed attempting to snap his neck. She found she couldn't do it but he was bleeding and had no air. Chucking him aside she knew he would suffocate within minutes.  
Kurt teleported this was a losing battle. Appearing behind Glory he wrapped himself around her and teleported straight up. He teleported the two nearly a mile in the air, the moment he appeared he teleported again back to the ground. He fell hard as he had begun to gain momentum but it didn't hurt to much. Looking up he watched as Glory fell.  
"Angel." Kurt said but the business tycoon was already gone. In the air Angel met Glory straight on and cut her deep with his sword across the back. The god turned snapping Angel's arm. Kurt could do nothing from where he looked on as the god wrapped herself around angel using him to slow her fall. At this speed and with Glory on top of him Angel would die when they hit the ground.  
But the winged mutant wasn't lying down to his death. Gripping Glory's heel he pushed her off of him and Kurt was forced to watch as Angel and Glory began tumbling head over heal towards the ground already at terminal velocity. Beast was at Kurt's side, "Can you help him."  
"No he has picked up to much speed. If I teleport him to the ground he will still hit at that speed." Nightcrawler said watching in horror. Open your wings Angel, fly. Kurt looked over to Juggernaut and the White Queen's still bodies.  
He snapped his head back and watched as Angel near the ground opened his wings slowing his fall. But it hadn't been early enough, it slowed his fall but the blonde mutant still struck the ground at an intense speed.  
"Beast find him." Nightcrawler said then moved to Jean's side putting his three fingered hand on her back as Henry took off leaping from tree to tree with incredible speed.  
Jean put her arm around Kurt, "Get us inside the witches shield."  
Kurt didn't waste time arguing with his red headed companion. He knew she would be alright on her own for a small period of time. He flipped quickly to Juggernaut and the White Queen. He needed to get them both to the infirmary. That was three people down, possibly four with Angel by this demon woman. Kurt wasn't worried though; they would shut her down. They would win, they always did.  
Disappearing in a large bamf the mutant disappeared friends in tow. He felt more tired then usual and he was sure it had to do with not only the masses he had been teleporting quickly in a short time but also with the barrier the witches had up. Not always but occasionally magic's screwed with mutant abilities. He had a feeling he was only able to get through the barrier because Willow was letting him.  
The yellow eyes of Kurt Wagner looked at how dark the room was getting. Lights had gone out in one corner of the infirmary and the darkness was spreading. It saddened Kurt as he teleported outside again. He had left the wounded in Cyclops and Iceman. The joker was quiet tonight and very directed. He was one of the best in a tough spot and for that Kurt deeply respected him. He wanted to die with a smile on his face, was that a crime?  
Appearing outside on the step next to Willow and Tara he made sure not to touch either of the closed eyed women or step in between them. He could not risk disrupting the spell at any cost. Teleporting in another swirl of purple Kurt appeared once more at Jean's side. At least where he had left Jean. The red-head was nowhere to be found.  
"Jean come in mien freund." Kurt said tapping the communicator located in the breast of his uniform. He didn't get a response so he tried psychically pushing out with his mind like he had been trained by Xavier sending a single word, JEAN! He still received no response from the female.  
Kurt looked around edging his way slowly through the trees when he heard a snarl and a clash of metal. Wolverine! So the magnificent mutant was up and moving again. Kurt flipped forward snatching a gliding off trees almost as easily as Beast towards the noise of Wolverine. Landing Nightcrawler looked on as Glory hit Wolverine hard in the stomach and the mutant sliced claws into her neck. Logan had lost himself and was in a rage trying ferociously to kill Glory.  
That was when Kurt saw why. Behind Glory lay not one but two lifeless bodies. There was blood everywhere matted between blue fur and angelic wings. Kurt didn't think he simply moved teleporting to the mess that was his friends. He leaned in and was about to feel Beast's pulse when he saw the gash in the mutants throat. Glory had town Beast's throat out. Angel wasn't in much better shape both his wings snapped and bleeding and his legs pointed at obtuse angles. But at least the wing mutant appeared to be alive. Moving over Kurt felt his throat and got a slight but slow pulse. He didn't waste a moment he smashed his communicator, "X-Men Emergency! All available troops outside! We have a medical crisis!"  
Kurt teleported Angel in his arms appearing in the infirmary with Bobby standing in between Emma and Cain's unmoving forms. Kurt sat Angel down on the med-table the black seeming to simply want to roll over him as a tear fell down his cheek, "He needs help." Kurt never even noticed that Cyclops and Northstar were both missing from the room. He was in a state of shock he had seen to many of his friends die before.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Phoenix Rising

Part 4:  
  
Jean rose to her feet holding her head. Glory had taken a lot out of her but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She felt Nightcrawler's voice in her head screaming her name and then her communicator rang out loud and clear a medical emergency. All troops were coming out now. It was everything the X-Men had available.  
Reaching inside her Jean pulled for that cosmic energy deep in her bowels in her heart strings. The small fire in her heart spread through her body giving her warmth and a feeling of power. Her connection to this power had come back but it was sketchy at best. Though if ever she needed this power it was now. Jean heard people running through the woods near her. Holding onto the tree as she collected herself she saw large pillars of ice shooting with a cracking noise through the woods. They were followed by her husbands classic noise from optic blast.  
Jean narrowed her eyes. Glory would pay for all she had done. Clenching both fists Jean pulled herself into the air, "I am Phoenix!" She hissed through pursed lips the built up psychic fire inside her exploding out into a large bird. She moved through the air burning a large patch of the forest around the combatants away. She stood hovering over Glory pointing at her with malice in her eyes, "You shall be judged."  
Glory's head snapped up from Cyclops' limp form in her arms, "What do you bring at me now mutants?". She sounded cocky and sure of herself the orange glow of the Phoenix casting all the right shadows across her now naked form stripped from the energy of Scott's beams. Glory leapt at Phoenix an ice wall shooting into her side knocking her over, "I thought I killed you!"  
Bobby smiled his body reforming from the moisture in Hank McCoy's body next to him. It sickened Bobby to steal from his friend's dead form but he knew Hank would have wanted him to do it, "Lets say I grow back." Bobby snapped his hands together and concentrated trying with all his might to freeze all the blood and water inside Glory's body.  
"What are you doing to me?" Glory said holding her head as her blood cells froze slowly popping and causing multiple aneurisms through out her head. "I need...a brain." She said falling over in pain as Buffy Summer's walked to her side. She walked up back handing Glory hard in the face sending her tumbling and when she landed in her place was a very beat up and very naked Ben.  
Phoenix landed powering down. She hadn't needed to use her power. She could feel this man's human weakness from here. Buffy ran to him, "Ben? But how?"  
"Did any of you see where Glory went?" Iceman asked confused as to how the hell goddess got away. He thought he had her.  
Jean shook her head looking down at Ben. But she could have sworn when she had Phoenix powered up that Glory had become Ben. But now that she was powered down she thought Iceman was right. Glory was missing.  
"We can worry about her later. We have medical emergencies people." Jean heard her husband say weakly from the side of the battle. He lay near a prostrate Wolverine. Logan didn't seem to be moving in anyway shape or form. Was he breathing?  
Jean lifted all the dead and broken psychically in cradle like holds. She began floating them slowly Buffy and Iceman walking at her side. Northstar stood at the door looking fine his ribs wrapped up with a bandage. Willow and Tara rose as Jean approached and waved their hands in the shape of a circle over the invisible wall opening a door for Jean and her compatriots.  
* Jean-Paul take Ben. We found him...he isn't doing well. * Jean said her powers releasing the boy to Jean. Snatching him up the two disappeared around the doorway and out of sight. * Iceman how did you get outside? Who was helping Angel? * She said having in Phoenix form absorbed a lot of random memories.  
"Kurt teleported me outside and got the red head witch. She and him healed the injured as best they could. Then the witch came back up here to cast. Moved courtesy of speed boy Jean-Paul the whole time." Iceman said cracking his ice-knuckles. He pushed the door open as Jean floated the rest of the injured to the infirmary. That put Ben, Logan, Cyclops, Angel, Juggernaut, and Emma all on the injured list. Beast and Spike were both dead and jean could imagine that Nightcrawler was exhausted from the amount of teleports he had done in the last hour and to top it all off they had lost Glory.  
After dropping off the injured Jean's red locks flipped around heading down the hall towards Cerebra. She would use it to contact Xavier. Get him hooked onto the mini-Cerebro he had with him in the jet so he could scan for Glory. His mind was far more powerful then hers. Running her hands along the grained wood walls Jean felt a memory flash wrapped in fire. It was of Glory becoming Ben and hitting the ground. Could Glory shift shapes? Not according to Buffy and her friends but who knew. Better safe then sorry, * Northstar this is a direct order from acting team leader. Move Ben to the Danger Room. Put on the holding program used for Saber-toothed a few years ago and then lock the room down. *  
* Why? * Jean-Paul asked through the link that Jean had opened. In the infirmary he was checking Juggernaut over before giving him the clean bill of health. The behemoth seemed to be doing alright.  
* Just do it. I have suspicions. * Jean said shutting the link to further discussion as she came to over lit hall before Cerebra. She touched the metal door letting it scan her hand and eye then said slowly, "Operator Jean Grey. Pass Code Level 4.". The scanner for hands now actually took a piece of your skin so it stung a little. But that was for DNA Verification, a measure built specifically against Mystique.  
Clicking herself into the cold seat inside Cerebra she powered the machine up. The moment she did she felt something at the base of her skull. A voice of sorts not physical or psychic. It was as if she had a residual energy from her connection to Glory earlier.  
Shaking it off Jean spread her mind out along the plane finding Xavier's own in contemplation. She could see her brother and cousin in law playing cards together rather solemnly. Xavier instantly noticed her presence.  
* Jean! How fares everything? * Xavier asked both of them knowing full well he had monitored the entire fight.  
* We lost Glory. But Xavier I have a worry... * Jean never finished her sentence as a flash of Glory appeared on the psychic plane. It snarled and then smiled seeing Dawn.  
* What?! * Jean said psyhic armor appearing over her skin. Xavier's astral form rose to face the Goddess but as quickly as she had been there she was gone.  
* Jean that came from your head? Are you connected to the Goddess somehow? * Xavier asked facing directly towards his old student and now equal.  
* That's my worry. When I used Phoenix I fear I created a connection between us. I think I can see her for who she really is and... * Jean said saying but Xavier silenced her.  
* We will not speak again until this is resolved. If Glory is in your head we can't lead her to Dawn. I will use force if necessary to keep you away Jean. * Xavier said and suddenly Jean felt herself back in the room with Cerebra. What had she done.  
  
. . . .  
  
Drusilla sat in the basement feasting on the dead Pizza Hut worker. She had her new clan with her. Seventeen vampires she had collected from around New York City. Only one of them old enough to actually matter. That was the brown haired male in the corner. He was at least Spike's age and claimed to be descendant of the Master line just as Angel, Darla, Spike, and Dru were. The Master had created multiple descendent lines so his claim could be valid. His age fit anyway.  
"Skylark my white night is dead." Drusilla said suddenly her eyes drooping as she dropped the corpse to the floor. She rose to her feet placing both gloved hands on the side of her face. Spike was dead his light was gone from inside her. Spike had been a bad puppy lately but Dru still loved him.  
"Who is dead?" One of the younger vampires said and Dru shoved him over in anguish.  
Then Dru felt something inside her mind. A woman in a red dress appeared to her and told her to get the Key. To hunt this "Xavier" he was Spike's killer. Dru's lips curled and looked around the room, "We hunt Spikey's killer. The bald man pays for being naughty."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
P.S.  
  
Sorry it took so long and was so horribly short. The next one will be much better as it will have Glory's stand and Dru's fight with Havok...so yes more soon. 


	5. Power's Light

Warning: Male on male kiss in part of it, nothing sexual...and Glory's come back...ends with a cliffhanger to be wrapped up in part 6, the end of this little story.  
  
Part 5:  
  
Juggernaut sat alone in the kitchen sipping cold water. The liquid trickled down his throat like a soothing tonic. So Glory had gotten away or at least that's what Jean had told him. Cain would hunt her down and kill her. She would never touch Dawn, ever. Cain heard a woman walk into the room and his head turned up. He knew it was a woman from the light footsteps.  
Matching eyes with the witch he smiled, "Hello Willow."  
Willow nodded her head slowly. She was upset with herself for being unable to locate Glory through any mystical spell she had tried. She was a very confident woman and that was something Cain respected about her. What she said surprised him even further.  
"Cain we need help. People who can truly stop Glory...people without inhibitions about death." Willow said her eyes narrowed as if she was saying something more.  
"You mean people like Logan and me?" Cain asked raising his eyebrows in question.  
"Or Faith." Willow said and the spoke slowly as if to make sure Cain understood, "I need to get to LA. My protection spell can be kept up by Tara and I have an idea to help us defeat Glory."  
"Well anything you think can help I am all for." Cain said and then he heard a voice he hadn't felt in the room.  
"Faith does not get involved." A blonde bombshell said coming into the room, "Willow I will do anything to stop Glory but Faith is no more powerful than..."  
"Look Buffy! You aren't in charge anymore this has gotten out of all of our hands!" Willow said standing up to the Slayer for the first time in her life. For once Willow felt passionately that Buffy was extremely wrong, "We need people who are willing to take..."  
"I will take lives!" Buffy said walking to Willow face her eyes narrowed in a form of hate towards her long time friend. She clenched both her fists and Marko stood up. He reached his full ten feet and smashed the wooden kitchen table down the middle.  
"Enough! Stop it both you!" Cain hissed, "We're all stressed. Now calm down and any power we can get will be helpful!"  
"Not Faith's power." Buffy said and spun out of the room in a huff.  
"Um...history between them?" Cain said resting back down into his chair collecting his glass between his fingers. "So what's with this Faith girl?"  
"She tried to kill all of us...well long story short anyway." Willow said rubbing both her temples. She really thought bringing Faith in was a good idea. The girl could really help with Glory. She had methods and ways Buffy just wasn't open to. They should at least call Angel and tell him what was happening.  
"I've tried to kill all these X-Men in the past but they're giving me a second chance." Cain said to Willow. He continued on for a little while about it but Willow was zoned out. Her mind was trying to solve the puzzle of the day, where was Glory?  
  
. . . .  
  
Ben sat in the jail cell at least it was similar to a cell. Thing was it was gigantic, nearly a football field long and wide. Ceiling was just about that far up as well. Glory was in Ben's ear hissing about how eventually he would grow weak and she would take over again. She would kill them all starting with the Slayer he had the crush on.  
"Shut up!" Ben hissed hitting the side of his own head shifting into Glory for a mere moment.  
"Oh calm down Benny boy." Glory said becoming Ben once more.  
"I will not calm down. You killed people...more people and got me into a mess I don't think I can get out of this time!" Ben screamed and he could feel Glory replaying the memory of ripping out Hank McCoy's neck in his head. She had enjoyed it. Kept calling Hank a false demon. McCoy was the only X-Man that Ben had really spoken to before running. Attempting to stop exactly this from happening.  
* You know they have a real power here Benny. One that might be able to separate us. * Glory said in his head and suddenly Ben perked up.  
"What?" He said paying attention as Glory played another memory for him. One of the red-headed woman that had saved life a few days ago. Only this time she was drenched in a fiery bird and was filled with a aura of power.  
* She is connected to the primal force of the universe. Neither good or evil simply power. * Glory said as if explaining it to Ben's poor human mind, * She isn't the first. Back when darkness walked this plane a Phoenix policed it. It was he; the first Phoenix that trained the monks that gave the Slayer her power in the first place. She is the root of power. *  
Ben smiled the thought of being rid of Glory making him happier then he had ever been, "I will do anything to be rid of you."  
"Rid of who?" A mechanical voice called into the cell. One Ben recognized immediately.  
"Buffy?" Ben called out and he saw a light come on up near the ceiling line. Buffy stood in a booth looking out onto Ben.  
"Yeah. Look Ben I'm sorry...the red-head, Jean. She insists we leave you in here. We can't really argue with her." Buffy said looking down at how small Ben appeared in the vast empty room before her.  
"Its fine Buffy. I just would like some food. To keep my strength up." Ben called shaking his head slowly, "And some Advil. That would be great."  
"I'll see what I can do." Buffy said. And just as quickly as it had come the light was off again and Buffy was gone.  
* Its only a matter of time Benny. Then Glory is back. * She hissed in his brain.  
  
. . . .  
  
"Look Cordelia I don't care what problems you guys have right now! ...We have a hell-goddess who just a tad outranks them!... Give the phone to Angel!...No, now!" Tara heard from her usually meek girlfriend. She could only hear one side of the conversation with the Scoobies connections to LA.  
Willow seemed to calm down and stop being tense dropping back onto the bed relaxing a bit. She began talking slowly to Buffy's ex-boyfriend and vampire Angel. Tara rose from the bed to give the two privacy even though they were on opposite sides of the continent. Just as she did she heard a knock at the door. Walking over she opened it to reveal Bobby Drake powered down now.  
"Hi...um...Willow..is...uh.." Tara said nervous and not sure what to say to the Iceman.  
"Actually I was looking for you. Xander and I are going to play a board game and we were hoping you'd join us." Bobby said and thumbed over his shoulder to Xander and Anya touching each other lightly the Game of Life in Xander's left hand.  
"Why can't we just have sex...with all this danger.." Anya was saying before she was drowned out by Bobby again.  
"You see why I need a companion. Unless of course you two ladies are busy." He said motioning slightly to Willow with a sly grin.  
"No...I...I mean yes. Willow might be awhile." Tara said brushing hair from her face the sorceress walked over giving Willow a kiss on the cheek before following Bobby Drake down the stairs to the game room Xander and a complaining Anya trailing behind.  
"So are you and Willow really of the girl on girl persuasion?" Bobby asked his blue jeans making a rough noise as he hopped off the last step of the stairs.  
"Um...I.." Tara was frankly shocked by the openness of this man. She smiled a sheepish grin that made Bobby burst into a ear to ear beam. He laughed slightly and sat down by the armchair.  
They began playing the game Tara opting for a female spouse when it said she got married. Bobby was losing horribly when he heard the front door slam. "Weather is going down hill. To bad Storm's run off with her own team."  
Iceman smiled, "Never a weather witch when you need one." He called to Northstar as the man came into the room to join them.  
"Spell is holding though. Oh and the sensors are back up. Between that and our psychics we should not have anyone sneaking up on us." Jean- Paul said flopping down in the armchair behind Bobby Drake. He smiled when he saw Tara's single-sex van, "Pride sister."  
"Oh yes Jean-Paul is our resident homo...it makes Cain uncomfortable." Iceman said with a smile referring to Juggernaut who sat across the room playing pool with Wolverine. Probably the two most closed minded conservative men in the building.  
Juggernaut flipped Bobby off before taking his next shot. Iceman simply laughed and blew Marko a kiss, "So your turn Xander." Bobby said watching as Harris spun the dial to move. As soon as Jean-Paul had come in he had scooted closer to Anya as if she was his security blanket. The overly horny ex-demon had had no problems with this sliding in closer to her fiancé.  
Jean-Paul leaned over whispering something to Iceman that made the mutant smile looking at Tara.  
"What?" Tara said she was terrified that she may have upset them.  
"Nothing. Jean-Paul just thinks your friend Xander is cute." Iceman said and the look of fear that crossed Xander's face was classic, "Oh god I wish I had a camera."  
"But Xander is not gay. He is mine." Anya said looking faux angry with Iceman.  
"Yes...not gay. With the Anya." Xander chimed.  
"I just said you were cute. Not I want to jump your bones." Jean-Paul said which actually made a smile appear on Tara's lips. Willow came down the stairs looking flustered to say the least. She walked in sliding onto the couch Tara, Xander, and Anya were perched on. She put her arms around Tara nuzzling her girlfriend's cheek with her nose.  
"So um...game over then?" Tara said noticing that Xander and Anya had gotten up to leave. With the very apparent idea of relinquishing some of Anya's horny tendency.  
"Yes game over. We must make with the..." Anya began but Xander clamped her mouth shut leading her up the stairs to their room.  
Iceman smiled his eyes meeting Tara's for a moment, "Yeah game over. Look you two go get some sleep. We need your power at high strength if anything goes down." Tara smiled sheepishly for being considered so useful before being lead from the room by Willow's drawing hand. Iceman was definitely trying, unsuccessfully but trying, to woo Tara. She was the most ravishing creature he had ever had the pleasure of spending time with.  
"Now's not the time to play the turn her straight game Bob." Northstar said cracking his knuckles as he flopped sideways in the chair eyeing Iceman over. Jean-Paul still had a large crush on the iced boy, "I should know." He added under his breath.  
"What?"  
"I said now is not the time..." Jean-Paul began.  
"After that."  
"Look if you're getting so specific you obviously heard me." Jean- Paul said glaring down at Iceman, "I'm going on patrol." With that he was gone in a blur flipping over the back of the chair his only sign of exit the door slamming shut.  
"Did you upset your woman Bobby?" Cain asked from the pool table. This time it was Iceman's turn to do the flipping off. He was good friends with Northstar but apparently the man had wanted more all along. How had Bobby not seen it? He was the king of flirting.  
Icing up as to avoid the weather conditions Iceman made for the door. He slipped out into the dark night his iced skin cracking as he did. The ground and water around him literally froze as it struck his exterior. Pulling the moisture easily from the air Bobby formed an ice slide moving off the porch trying to locate the estranged Northstar. Moving through the wreckage that was the mansion's current exterior but still within the spell's boundaries he knew Northstar couldn't have gone many places. Touching down momentarily he made his way around to the back of the mansion where the lake was were they able to cross the barrier spell.  
He saw Northstar fully suited up in his classic silver and blue outfit that kept him warm and dry. The hero was sitting atop a rock along the back line of the mansion staring into the storm filled sky. The water splashed through the barrier spell as if it didn't exist. Luckily Glory couldn't turn herself into water or that might be a problem.  
"Jean..." Iceman said dropping the slide to the ground making the last few feet on foot. He crossed to the other man's side placing a hand on his shoulder. Northstar pulled away not meeting Bobby's eyes. Wow, gay man were a handful nearly as bad as a woman he had rejected, "Look J.P. we...we could never be." Iceman said an uncommon lump forming in his own throat.  
"Look I know. I just need alone time." Northstar said his eyes boring into the floor. He had dealt with this his whole life.  
"I mean I experimented a little as a teen but I am very straight. Sorry, I guess that's what I wanted to say." Iceman said and turned walking away. As he got about ten feet away he heard a voice over the storm.  
"I don't love you or anything. I just..." Jean-Paul said the end of the sentence said in front of Iceman's face, "...had a crush. Its no big nothing changed between us...its that I wanted more."  
Iceman nodded uncomfortable with the entire situation. He cared to deeply for his teammates in general to have let this lie. This was good for both of them. To finally get this off of his chest, "Its fine Jean-Paul we're cool."  
Northstar said nothing and both men stood in silence for nearly seventeen minutes or so. Jean-Paul had been attempting to count the time in his head. He hated standing still that long. When you moved as much as he did it was like a lifetime. Northstar could have sliced the awkwardness between the two with a knife at that moment. Iceman reverted to his human form his beautiful eyes meeting Northstar's own.  
"I just wanted to get this out in the open. Finish it for both our sakes." Bobby said trying to figure out what to say. He had no jokes that wouldn't leave Jean-Paul crushed and he couldn't do that to his teammate. His lack of jokes put Iceman in a very weird position.  
"Thank you for caring. Lets just leave it at that." Jean-Paul said and leaned in kissing Iceman lightly on the lips the rain soaking them both as lightning flashed in the background cutting through the darkened sky that surrounded them both. Pulling back to the stunned face of Bobby Drake he smiled momentarily.  
"That it? We good?" Iceman said after overcoming his shock that Northstar had kissed him. He didn't like it but in a way felt it had been appropriate end to the two. It was obvious Jean-Paul had had an interest since coming to the school and Bobby had yet to address the other man. The kiss was poetic in Iceman's head. The death of this possibility sealed with a kiss, just never let Logan know.  
"We're fine."  
"Then lets get the hell out of the rain psycho." Iceman said making both of them crack a smile as they went back inside.  
  
. . . .  
  
Kurt sat or rather laid in bed his legs tucked gracelessly above the brims of his ears as he sat in a yoga type style on the beds edge. He was staring, though an onlooker never would have known, at the receiver of the phone. Ever since Willow had shown up he had had one thing on his mind, Scarlet Witch. Wanda Maximof the beautiful brunette of the Avengers. Recently he had met a universe hopping team known as the Exiles. A member of this little squad had been supposedly Wanda and his daughter. Kurt had truly bonded to T.J. Wagner in her short time with him and thus he had thought a lot about Wanda.  
His trail stretching out he snatched the phone delicately off the receiver tossing to cordless to himself over his legs and into his three fingered palm. He knew the Avengers number from the short period of time Beast had spent with them. It was scribbled in Beast's old personal phone book, not that Kurt had looked for the number. But then again Beast was dead wasn't he.  
Kurt's eyes blinked at that. Their had been so much rush and anger this evening he had yet to really realize that fact. Lightly touching his eye he felt a tear for his fellow blue furred mutant. Without realizing it had he absent mindedly already dialed the number. He heard a soft mechanical hello on the other end.  
"Oh excuse me hello." Kurt said pausing breathing deeply before continuing.  
"Can I help you? This is the Avengers private unlisted line. We're being recorded who is this." Came Tony Stark's had voice over the line. Kurt smiled, he really appreciated Stark. The man had designed the image inducer that got Kurt through so much in the bigoted world.  
"Yes, sir. This is Kurt Wagner." Nightcrawler began and was about to continue when Stark interrupted him.  
"Oh Kurt. Nice to hear from the X-Team once in a while. Things treating you well? Inducer running?" Stark said which knocked Kurt mentally off balance. That was hard to do physically.  
"Um...yes its running fine. But that's not what I called about. Is Wanda home?" Kurt asked. Wow he sounded dumb. Is Wanda home? Come on idiot what were you saying.  
"Maximof? Yes she is let me get her." Stark said putting Kurt on hold for what seemed more then a lifetime as he obtained Wanda for the purpose of speaking. The art in Kurt was lost. He was a nervous pile and didn't know what to do. Why was he really calling, to talk? No, because he thought she could help the situation. Oh, shut up, he chided himself. You want her and that's the only motive.  
"Hello this is Wanda." Came a breezy voice over the phone. She seemed to be very intent on what he had to say. Perhaps Stark had made it seem more urgent then it was.  
"Yes...um...Wan..Ms. Maximof this is Kurt Wagner from the X-..."  
"Yes I know." She said and Kurt could hear her smile on the other end.  
"Oh, well...we have a bit of a situation here. With magic users and stuff." Kurt said. Was he really that nervous? Where was the suave dashing Kurt he truly was. Kurt collected himself before continuing, "What I mean to say Wanda is, we're under attack by a hell-goddess and she has pretty much depleted our resources. We are fairly sure we have her trapped outside the mansion via a spell two witches have cast..."  
"The X-Men have witches?" Kurt heard a deep male voice say. It sounded like Hawkeye if Kurt's memory wasn't failing him.  
"Um...yes staying with us right now. The point is we're not doing well. Cyclops and a few others are bed-ridden in the infirmary and Hank...er...Beast is dead." Kurt said realizing a moment later that Beast knew all these people. He was a good friend to most of them. Kurt heard the inaudible gasp on the other end laced into the silence.  
"Thou shalt not be alone any farther in thy battle." Kurt heard the distinctive Norse-god Thor say. He cracked a devilish grin. Hearing that was voice was as music. It made Kurt smile momentarily.  
"I'm not calling for help." Kurt said sheepishly.  
"Well then what can we do for you?" Kurt heard another male say. He believed this one to be Captain America himself. A hero Kurt placed a step above most, in the class of Wolverine or Spiderman. Just a powerhouse for years now.  
"I just...well I was putting you on alert. If we fail on this front a second one should be prepared to fight on." Kurt said recovering nicely, "I believe we will defeat her...she is no Onslaught. But better safe then sorry. Also I was wondering if perhaps Thor or Wanda would be able to locate her mystically. Our telepaths and witches are having trouble finding the bitch." Kurt said his bitterness finally showing through. He was angry at the way Glory had treated his team and he would make her pay. He would cause her pain for McCoy.  
"She shalt be found." Thor said and Kurt could just hear the storm getting worse even though the Thunder God was nowhere around him. He collected the end of the conversation and he hung up. Well he had achieved two things he had gotten a slight of help and given himself a reason to call Wanda again. This time perhaps for a more private moment if she was willing.  
Flipping over Kurt landed on his hands before springing to his feet dressing himself in his all leather black X-Men outfit donned for a short period of time a few months ago by the entire team. But of course that made them appear to much as an army so Xavier had done away with the matching costumes. They were peace keepers when necessary not a fighting force.  
Opening the door to the hallway he found Wolverine standing outside his door leaning on the wall across from him. So the quick healer was pushing himself to far. Frankly Kurt was not surprised, "You're pathetic." Logan said with a smile to his best friend.  
"Oh and you've dun much better on de girl front as of late?" Kurt said a bit of his old german accent showing through. Logan smiled and said something along the lines of you got me their. Stepping into his room the two rested talking mainly of a man they both knew, Hank McCoy. Logan was of course steely about it saying, people die. Kurt even prayed for his soul at one point.  
  
. . . .  
  
Buffy Summers wiped her tears. She was sitting in the control room under no light. The gleam from inside the Danger Room shined in across her hair. She couldn't lose Dawn but now she had lost Glory and the infirmary was lined with people. People she cared for; Scott Summers one of her only living relatives, the man Angel who was a personification of her old boyfriend's name, Giles still rested in that dark place and the blonde woman Emma Frost. They all were down for the count as Faith would say. Buffy was appalled that Willow had even mentioned Faith's name as an option for help. They didn't need help, Glory had yet to feel the pain this group could really cause her.  
Standing up bracing herself on the cold wall she moved to the door it swishing open with a deafening click. Moving down the hall it seemed as if this huge mansion would swallow Buffy if she made on wrong step. If she didn't know exactly what to do next she would fail. Buffy was headed for the kitchen, she would make Ben some food. A sandwich and maybe a glass of milk. She was give him that food no matter what the red-head woman said to her. Hopefully Willow still didn't linger around the kitchen waiting to pounce on her with more inane ideas.  
Stepping onto the cold linoleum of the nearly all white kitchen Buffy opened the fridge and began searching for meats. The sandwich didn't take that long to complete but most people don't truly consider a sandwich. The meat on it from the slaughtered visage of a pig, the cheese churned for hours on end from rotted milk with flavors added, the bread harvested by hard working men and women who didn't deserve the conditions they were in, and the mustard...well Buffy wasn't really sure how the mustard was made. Sliding the sandwich onto a plate she poured a glass of milk and made her way out of the kitchen closing the refrigerator with her left foot. It was getting late or rather early as Buffy had been up all night and she knew she should get some sleep. But how could anyone expect her to sleep when Glory was still out there somewhere.  
Making her way slowly back to this Danger Room she slumped down to the door. Clicking the keypad to open it a red light came up and a soft Scottish mechanical voice access denied. Of course they would have the bloody thing locked. Buffy hit the door in anger then sat leaning against it. Then into her vision she saw the red-head, her cousin in law. Jean walked to her in her classic gold and green Phoenix outfit. "Buffy. Can I help you?"  
"I...wanted to take him some food." Buffy thought she could cry on this woman's shoulder right now but she was all cried out. She had no tears left only fight.  
"I will do it. You're sweet." Phoenix said lightly touching Buffy's cheek as she helped her up, "I can definitely see the Summer's family in you."  
"How is Scott?" Buffy asked now at her standing height. Jean took the food from Buffy's hands smiled as best she could. Buffy could see the woman wasn't doing well.  
"He will be fine. Some internal bleeding but the Shiar tech is really helping to shut it down. It would be better if Hank could..." Jean let it hang turning away from Buffy. Reaching out Jean accessed the Danger Room stepping inside the door closing behind her to Buffy's dismay. She needed to see an unbiased friendly face, Ben's face. But that isn't what you really want is it?, Buffy harassed herself mentally. You want Riley to come back. To have him come running into your arms begging you forever or better yet, you want Angel.  
  
. . . .  
  
Phoenix kneeled before Ben. He seemed to have fallen asleep in the dark of the Danger Room. Their was no need to keep the boy trapped in an endless dark room. "Computer, lights." Jean said and then room lit up with an electronic glow powered by the Shiar Core Generator. Pulling her long hair back over her shoulder she met Ben's opening eyes.  
"Hi, Ben." She said pulling the gloves off both hands as she sat his food between them. She rested back trying to pick into his mind. It was harder then it had been before but she hadn't been even remotely forceful yet, "Ben I wanted to ask you some things."  
"Okay. Look about the injured I could help, I want to help." He said and Jean smiled at the weakness lining his voice, but if he was weak why couldn't she play a part in his head. She felt that same tendril as before. Wait as before what? Jean had a familiar sense with Ben's mind. It was like the stream, the tendril, she had taken inside Tara's mind when Glory had stolen it. Had Ben been mind wiped by Glory?! No, that couldn't be it. Tara had been near catatonic and Ben was fully lucid.  
"Glory, Ben...are you Glory?" Jean asked suddenly interrupting his continued rant on ways he could help the injured. About how he was this close to being an MD. Her question knocked Ben off balance. He blinked at her and repeated her in a terrified fashion.  
"Am I Glory?" Ben said his mind racing. Oh my god how did she know! This was the one Gory feared and the one that Glory said could separate them. Take the literal monkey on his back away. Finally set Ben free, "Why do you ask?"  
"You're Glory." Jean said her eyes phasing to orange. She grabbed both sides of Ben's face, "Let me..." * IN THERE! * She finished her statement psychically. As you finished her last word the Phoenix exploded around the two nearly filling the Danger Room's breadth.  
Jean shoved her way deep into Ben and apparently Glory's mind. This is why she had been confused. The Phoenix not being human had remembered Glory's transformation into Ben but her human half had a spell on it that forced her to forget it ever happened. She could see his entire life played out before her. The boy was sad, a tragic story. When Glory first showed up coming from him on his eleventh birthday, the pain he suffered. Amazed at what she could see, all the minds Glory had eaten they were all here. Jean could use the Phoenix to restore them and empty Glory but it was going to take everything out of her. Her physical body already screamed in pain from the resistance Glory was putting up. Ben was physically screaming at the top of his lungs tears of blood running down into the Phoenix's fire. His skin seemed to be boiling as Jean shoved her way in deeper. She began plucking them out mentally shoving them onto the astral plane. They would be safe there and return to their natural owners within time as it was their rightful locations. Jean released Ben's body slumping back onto her knees her power drained. She had just freed hundreds of minds from this demon-god. Flexing her hands she tried to rise but her shirt was seized.  
"Oh get up bitch! Now I am really hungry!" She said bringing Jean into her face. Glory stood in Ben's sweatpants and X-Men shirt he had been given. Glory's left hand seemed to light with a starved energy as her fingers were shoved into Jean's brain, "I bet the Phoenix tastes great!"  
  
Glory's entire body seemed to explode in elation like a rocket first released from its platform. She could feel power surging into her. This was like no mind she had ever tasted. Tara's mind had been a treat, like an instant high with its immense possibility for power. Tara had the power from natural birth she didn't find it like Willow. Tara could be far more powerful then she was. But this was realized power, core true power. This was like nothing Glory had ever tasted.  
Tossing Jean aside Glory grabbed both sides of her head. Oh my god this was wonderful. She could feel the energies flowing inside her. She was stronger then she had ever been. She could do anything. The Slayer, she was near. She would die first. The all time biggest pain in her side, Buffy Summers, would pay with her life. Running to the door of the Danger Room it flew out from Glory's punch. Reaching out she had hold of Buffy before the girl realized what was happening. "Hey Bunny." Glory said squeezing Buffy's neck hard leaving deep marks on both sides of the skin. Tossing Buffy up Glory backhanded her sending the Slayer flying into and through the wall.  
Alarms were sounding everywhere from the escape notice of the door blasting out. Two men were already in front of her. The demon Nightcrawler and the short one, Glory believed his name was Logan and he loved her. No he loved Jean the woman's whose brain she had tasted. This was the most unusual mind she had ever had the pleasure of eating. It was different from any other she could still feel Jean and the Phoenix lying back in the Danger Room, as if they were one. She could remember Jean's thoughts and hear Jean rummaging about captive in Glory's mind.  
Logan snarled and dived at Glory. She reached out her fist breaking through his metal ribcage and into the area around his heart. She squeezed it causing an instant explosion of Logan's heart. The man's face seized up and he slumped to the floor. Glory could already hear Nightcrawler on the horn again, "X-Men Emergency. Jean, Buffy and Logan are down outside Danger Room. Glory is..." That was all he ever got out as Glory grabbed the confused demon by the tail snapping him in next to her their faces inches apart.  
* Lets test something. * Glory said into Kurt's mind. She could do it. She could use Jean's powers they really were connected. Just as this thought completed Glory's skin seemed to tingle then light on fire. She looked at Kurt's yellow orbs, * Work for me elf. *  
Kurt simply nodded his yes. His eyes glazed over into a fiery orange, he was a slave of Glory. A slave of the new Phoenix. If Jean didn't regain control of her power soon all would be lost.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
(Next time...and the last time: Willow vs. Glory, Havok vs. Dru/Vampires....and finally the showdown between Glory and Xavier to make happen the story's close.) 


	6. Willow Rising

Part 6:  
  
Kurt slid the sword from its sheath walking forward to Wolverine. Glory floated behind Kurt her arms crossed. She could feel everyone's minds in the mansion. She knew the plans they were formulating how they were giving Cyclops shots of adrenaline to try and get him back up to fighting levels. But she was distracted with her new game of controlling Kurt. The confused demon walked forward towards the already healed Logan who was coughing up blood on his hands and knees illuminated by the Phoenix's glow. Logan's head snapped up and he looked to Kurt, "Elf you don't want to do this."  
"Yes I do." Kurt and Glory said in stereo. Logan knew he was being controlled but had no qualms about hurting his best friend. He would be gentle but he would put the man down.  
Kurt brandished his sword swinging it down on Logan whose claws came up spreading the sword in three. Claws in he hit Kurt once hard in the nose. Before he could get another punch in Kurt kicked him in the back having teleported behind Wolverine. Logan kept his balance and moved to swing on Kurt again this time narrowly missing him as he teleported again. He wasn't fighting at all Kurt like. The movements were to structured not in any way flowing like Kurt usually moved.  
Kurt was suddenly slammed hard into the wall his breath leaving him as the orange fell from his eyes. Glory clenched her fist in anger. She had lost control over the demon, her mental powers were new to her and hard to control. What had caused Kurt to slam into the wall. She never saw anything coming. She felt a slight breeze and then was hit hard across the back of the head. She stood still bracing herself on the wall rubble because of the blow to her lower scalp.  
Keep moving Jean-Paul she can't touch you psychically as long as you keep your powers going at peak efficiency. Their will be far to much disturbance. Emma Frost's voice came calling out on the psychic plane. So it was the speedster Glory/Phoenix thought. She had to get a lock on him, he hadn't been this fast when they had faced before.  
Wolverine hadn't wasted his chance, he knew Glory was off balance, he was on her in a frenzy. He sliced into her stomach and his claws ripped deep into her throat. He attempted to yank both claws together slicing Glory down the middle blood spewing in a fountain like affect on Logan was cloth tore stripping Glory.  
The naked Goddess fell her enhanced healing already kicking in speed by the power of the Phoenix. She covered herself in the Phoenix fire to keep Logan's claws from touching her again. That runt would pay for his indiscretions. Her hand going up Glory rose to a fallen all fours position. That was when she felt something slice at her again not hard but fast. It was Jean-Paul he was still around. He was moving to fast to be seen and she couldn't read his mind. Glory's eyes lit up in fire. She didn't need to see him she only needed to kill him. The fire of the Phoenix grew and Glory rose to her full height her exposed skin laced in fire as she threw her arms out an explosion occurring. Fire spread like ink around her blotting out everything in sight in an unholy orange glow.  
Smiling a curled lip the fire retracted slowly as if blood thickened wine. She saw nobodies around her for the three men and Buffy she had just slaughtered. She only saw ash billowing around her seeping into the Danger Room that remained lightly falling on Jean's white cheek. The red head woman was being buried in the burnt remnants of her friends. Landing the naked blonde made her way towards the remains of the hall leading up into the main part of the mansion. She would kill them one by one tearing apart their minds for the location of her key. One of them had to know where it was.  
Floating up the stairs into the main room she ran into an invisible wall. It was strong and she placed her hand against the rippling surface feeling the tingle up through her fire covered body. The wooden floor cracked with fire that was still burning down in her attacks remnants creeping up the wall. Pulling her hands up into a prayer like clasp she began picking Jean's memories for a way to destroy this barrier. She imagined she could use her own strength combined with the Phoenix's power to destroy this powerful barrier spell but she also knew that Jean had an easier way to get it done.  
  
. . . .  
  
Drusilla stood or rather hunched in the sewer her legions of vampires nearing the edge of the sewer system. It was near eleven in the morning and they should have been resting. But that was not an option, to get to Spike's killer they would have to keep moving through out the day. At the edge of the sewer ending that poured water out into a river that lead to a cleaning plant Drusilla watched her followers step lightly into what should have been a sun filled sky. Snow, it was to perfect.  
The older male who was currently going by Raven stepped into the sunless morning and pointed to of the vampires barking orders. He was so much like Daddy, so my like her beautiful Angelus. She missed Angelus she did. This Raven was to be hers, she would make him her own, her new "angel" to play with. Drusilla's lanky figure stepped behind Raven and she looked him in the eyes, "Sun go away?"  
"For now. We need to get everybody on the bus. I found us some familiars to drive us." Raven said speaking of probably Drusilla's least favorites humans in existence. Humans that worshipped vampires, damn familiars. Back when she had still been reduced in strength her and Spike had slaughtered a club of familiars in Sunnydale, it had been splendid.  
The snow fell on Dru's white form highlighting her black dress against the snow and cold waters of the New York winter she stood in. She seemed to glide through the moistened landscape to the edge of the large metal tour bus. She ran her hand down the side of it feeling the cold metal on her icy gloved fingers, "The blue beetle will take us to the bald man."  
  
Raven shook his head making his way behind her to the bus. They were the only two not on now. He took her hand, "Look I know you lost someone you cared for so lets make his killers feel pain."  
His words made a smile slide from ear to ear on Drusilla. Raven was perfect he was a little conservative in the way he played with his prey, not nearly as exciting as Spike or Angelus, but he could be taught. Dru slid her gloves off and dropped them on the snow her bare hands sliding to his neck she kissed him deeply, "You can be a naughty birdy you can...will my birdy sing for me?" Leading her on to the bus Raven smiled telling her he would sing and dance if she wished it.  
. . . .  
  
Emma Frost looked around the med room she was perched in. Angel and Cyclops were still out for the count. Angel and Scott were far to weak to awaken and everyone didn't have the time to try to recoup them for the coming fight. Somehow Glory had tapped into Jean's power which was outstandingly not good for the side she was fighting for. Sliding of the med table she looked to the others in the room; Iceman and Juggernaut. "The others...they might be...dead."  
Iceman cut her off icing up. He didn't need to hear it, "The bitch pays now." He said ice dripping down onto the floor in representation of the Bobby's anger. If Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Jean-Paul and Buffy had perished then Iceman was going to cause Glory pain at any cost.  
Juggernaut was already out of the room making his way to where Willow and Tara were casting he was shadowed by Iceman and Emma almost step for step. "Drop the barrier Will'." Marko said flexing his fists he turned to look where he knew Glory was trapped just around the crook of the wall at the top of the stairs. The big guy made his way to the invisible edge just out of Glory's sight, "NOW WILLOW!" He screamed his fist coming up Iceman sliding in front of him as the two men charged in on the hell-goddess.  
Glory was steady and had known they were coming a year before Juggernaut rounded the corner. Her hand flew up covered in the soft orange of the diminishing Phoenix. She snatched his fist literally flipping him over her back into the fire and ash covered stairs behind her. Juggs flew through the coal steps into the second sub-basement where the jet hangar and high speed transport escape route were located. He took Glory down with him his other arm gripping her hand yanking her alongside his fall. Both higher powers shattered into the hard metal and marble floor sending a shockwave the cracked the tile around them. Glory was up first tossing Juggernaut into the hard granite wall of the hangar and foundation of the mansion.  
Iceman wasn't far behind Juggernaut as he slid down an ice slide to the fighting level, "I'm coming big guy." He called and the air seemed almost instantly dry. Between his power and the fire their wasn't much moisture to begin with, it would have to be enough.  
Ice formed up Glory's legs slicing at her naked skin. It shot up and formed spikes drilling for her eyes and mouth. It connected like a hot liquid steaming with an unnatural sound as Iceman's essential dry ice ripped into Glory's throat blocking her air passage and her own moistures exploding from her ears and eyes. She was in an intense pain that she couldn't move out of as ice thickened around her growing foot by foot in every direction. Then Iceman heard her voice in his head, he wouldn't have noticed it had he not been trained with psychics, Die!   
Bobby felt the psychic attack, not on an Xavier level but deadly enough, rip into his brain like a tiger into a man's intestines. Numerous Grecian stories claimed to hold this kind of punishment dealt down from the gods and goddess, now Bobby Drake was living that myth. His ice control dissipated and he heard Glory shatter it as he dropped to his knees holding his splitting cranium. He was going to die at the hands of Jean's power unless something happened quickly. Where were Emma and Juggernaut?  
Frost slid down the white and crystal ice slide in full diamond form. In this form she was nearly unbreakable but had no psychic power to speak of that would change soon. Running forward Emma's high heels clicked and the white shoe was brought harshly into Glory's face still entrenched in ice. The connection broke her concentration on Iceman and the X-Man stopped writhing. Slamming her legs out she got into a strong position and dropped her diamond epidermis. Her scantily clad white outfit contrasted the rock wall Juggernaut lay prone in behind her. Slipping her gloved fingers to her scalp line she psychically whispered to Glory, Lets see how good you can be.   
Harnessing perhaps one of the biggest psychic blasts she could muster she drove it down into Glory's now empty brain. Only two entities felt this pain, Jean and Glory. Unfortunately for the hell goddess Emma was very experienced and could easily direct the pain to only one of the minds. Glory's face tightened still littered in ice looking grotesque in frozen blood bits her teeth smashed in ruining the perfect features. Emma could feel her pushing back with the immense power of the Phoenix but it meant nothing, Emma was far to experienced for it to matter. Glory lay on her back her eyes locked with Emma's own cold blue orbs. The hell-goddess made no large movements the only evidence she was truly under and intense attack was the slight twitching in both of her legs.  
Juggernaut was up again rubbing the back of his head, "I need ta start wearing my helmet again." He staggered a little and a large ice hand caught him Iceman back in the game himself, "What's going on?"  
"Don't know big guy." Iceman said crossing to Juggernaut's side. He gripped the large man using bits of ice from the melted remains Glory had fried away, "But Emma is definitely concentrated."  
"Shut up idiots. I am going to kill her, I just have to get past Jean." Emma said using her physical voice. Her body was just as tensed as Glory but had a bit more of a cocky air to it. She knew what she was doing she was an extremely well fought telepath, Glory was a beginner with a big gun. She just didn't believe she could kill Glory without taking Jean down too. Frankly that was a loss Emma was willing to sustain. But apparently it wasn't one Glory was ready for.  
Emma felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. She dropped not even thinking about it a second time. She tumbled into a heap and let the darkness take her like an enveloping blanket the red seeping from her hairline as she struck the floor. Juggernaut stood over her his eyes blazing orange. Glory moved to her feet breathing hard. That had been Jean's tactic she had used seizing control of another to do her bidding. The longer she spent in this connection the more of Jean's memories she could peruse and the more dangerous she became as Phoenix. Glory looked up at Juggernaut touching his face, "You're big and strong but not that bright." Cain said nothing standing mute awaiting the Phoenix's next order.  
  
Go kill them. Kill them all. Glory said to Cain psychically and the man turned running up the ice slide crushing it into bits of white powder in the process. Glory would have to jump but a single story leap should be to difficult for someone of such power.  
  
. . . .  
  
Wolverine stood in the forest knee deep in snow smoking a cigar Buffy behind him watching intently at the cabin yards away, "I still don't like this plan we should be at the mansion."  
"Your distaste has been noted Logan." Nightcrawler said still angry with himself for having been controlled by the Phoenix force. It was nothing to be ashamed of but he felt dirty even so. Twitching his tail around him he knew he was kept warm by his short layer of fur and natural adaptation to this weather from being raised in Germany. How the California girl in jeans and tank top was handling this snow was beyond Kurt. Buffy didn't even show outwards signs of shivering. She just stood like a statue her eyes fixated on the cabin in which her sister dwelled. Northstar on the other hand couldn't have been more opposite of the blonde girl.  
"You all suck. Dragging me out here in the cold to rot while people I know risk their necks." Northstar said for about the billionth time. He was very bitter with Emma and Xavier's plan. They had decided to pull all them out after Glory believed she had killed them. Northstar's speed had been enhanced to a hair short of that of the speed of light thanks to a charm Willow had placed on him and he had been able to get all three of the heroes and their sole heroine out easily before Glory/Phoenix had attempted to have them for crispy dinner. And now they sat in hiding waiting for something to come for Dawn. They could go in the cabin because the Phoenix would read Dawn's mind to easily so she couldn't know they were alive. So Jean-Paul was stuck here while the man he truly considered now his best friend at the Institute was fighting the worst thing since Cassandra Nova.  
  
Suddenly Logan visibly picked up as did Buffy, "Phoenix?" Kurt asked scanning the skies. It was early evening now and the snow still blanketed out the sky. Logan shook his head no his claws coming from his knuckles. Buffy reached over breaking a rather thick branch from the tree next to her. She struck it twice on Logan's adamantium sharpening it to a point. Kurt had caught on, vampires. But he didn't hear anything. Jean-Paul was already on the move disappearing into the trees.  
Then a hiss came from behind Kurt and he teleported just as Buffy flipped to the position he had been perched in. All Kurt ever saw was a cloud of dust as the Slayer did what she did best. Vampires nearly twenty surrounded them instantly. Jean-Paul was nowhere to be found but someone had joined them. Havok stood at the forest line ten yards from Buffy's left as the Slayer high kicked a male vampire into a tree merely pissing him off. Alex Summer's hands clasped together and beam of his sun driven force collided with the vampire causing it to be smashed into another tree and the spot Alex's blast had hit was dust almost instantly.  
"What the hell did you do?" Buffy asked not knowing what her cousin's powers were. Alex smiled and shrugged.  
"They don't like sun right? Well my powers are sun-driven." Alex stated hurriedly as a vampire leapt out of a tree at him. He vaporized it before it got anywhere near him. Logan meanwhile had already torn through five vampires and was currently in a fight one on one with Raven the dark haired prince that Drusilla had chosen.  
"You will make a great member of the undead." Raven hissed hitting Wolverine in the chin causing his chin to momentarily split under the force revealing the coveted metal skeleton. Logan right hand came through cutting Raven's chest which almost as quickly healed, "I was a mutant before I was turned you know...one of the first. I knew Xavier, he and Erik were friends then. They tried to get me to join them with my powers, that night the Master found and turned me. I never saw either again, they believed me dead."  
Wolverine said nothing to the babbling yet talented fighter he stood across from. The man had yet to display any sort of mutant ability to speak of outside of the generic vampiric powers. The vampire leapt up and kicked off of a tree dodging one of Logan's blows. When he landed the vampires hands lit up a soft pink glow and Logan felt something fly hard into his back. It was the tree that Raven had been in moments ago. Somehow this vampires mutation allowed him to control this tree it was glowing pink as Logan sliced it in two pieces.  
"Like that, I can control any inanimate object I've touched. Such as metal." Raven said and Logan's right hand claws and his chin both lit up the same neon pink as the tree and flew straight into the air lifting him hundreds of feet off the ground. Logan could do nothing as Raven's power yanked him like a rag doll. His left hand shot up prepared to slice his own arm off to get at Raven but the moment his claws touched the pink matter they began to glow as well snapping to Logan's left stretching him out as if locked in an invisible set of stocks a hundred feet above the trees.  
Buffy turned her sights on Raven. She spun her stake around making her way at him, she never even got close. Her dress torn shorter and the gloves shed Drusilla slammed Buffy fiercely into a tree causing the Slayer's nose to snap in a sickening crack, "Dirty Slayer always ruins Dru's fun. Steals her Spikey and..." Buffy interrupted Dru shaking her head as she pushed away from the tree.  
"Your Spikey? Please I did not steal your Spikey. He stalked me all chipped up and useless!" Buffy said snapping around Dru's wrist in her hand she sharply uppercut the insane female hard as she could in the gut. Backhanding Dru across the face she reached above her forming a new stake from the branch above her, "For Kendra." She hissed between pressed lips preparing to drive the wooden mechanism deep into Drusilla's chest.  
Buffy felt something coming and turned just into time to see Wolverine launching through trees to smash forcefully into Buffy's side. She flew backwards carried by Logan's momentum being shucked away from Drusilla and Raven. Buffy glanced around looking for Kurt, Jean-Paul or Alex but she couldn't see any of them at the moment. Branches tore flesh like paper as the two warriors flew through the air driven by the power hungry vampire. Buffy reached up placing her feet squarely in the cursing Logan's back, "I'll see what I can do about pinky." She said kicking hard off of Wolverine back repelling through two trees to land in the snow. The white powder steamed around her heated and torn flesh bits of her blood from small branch cuts ran into the white tainting it purity.  
  
. . . .  
  
Willow watched frantically searching for a spell to stop Juggernaut. When Cain Marko had called himself the unstoppable Juggernaut he hadn't been kidding. If this was a powered down version of the man Willow was glad he wasn't at full strength. Under Glory's thrall as he was the man was very deadly. Tara was currently in pain sitting in a diamond shape with Anya and Xander using there life forces to power her protection spell. Tara's eyes were glazed over a soft white as she kept whispering the Celtic spell over and over again. She was calm but visibly drained from Juggernaut's pummeling on the bubble. Willow could feel Glory down the stairs mentally searching with Jean's powers for the Key. She was having trouble for three reasons and Willow knew it; the first was her inexperience on the psychic plane, the second was the mystical disturbance in the energies that Willow and Tara were causing and the last and probably biggest factor was Xavier's covering of Dawn's placement.  
Willow mind began racing once more ignoring Glory for the time being. She needed to drain Juggernaut of his power levels and help Tara out but she couldn't think of any spell she knew to help on that front. Then she felt something calling to her. As if a magic was reaching out to her from within the mansion, in the infirmary. Angel's soul sword! It was a demon sword and could tap into all kinds of Chaos magic. She had to get there quickly, Tara baby hold on I'm coming. She called out mentally through the faux psychic link the two shared.  
Running down the hall Willow's solid boots made barely any noise as she rounded the corner to the med-lab. The door at first refused to open not recognizing her as an X-Man. It took mere seconds for Willow to implode the door with essentially a mystical earthquake in the doors frame. Moving in she saw the sword almost instantly. Willow's red hair was standing on end as she grabbed the sword's hilt. The moment it touched her fingers she felt its magic. She felt the power making her stronger and more confident within moments. Now all she had to do was access the Chaos field. Slamming the sword straight into the ground Willow screamed, "Gods of Chaos! Goddess Hectate grant me the power to set things right!". The room filled with a black energy like a snake, the tendrils from the formation writhing around Willow's ankles. She held onto the sword as her eyes became solid black her hair following suit. The Dark Willow swung the sword in a circle reeking of power as she floated from the med lab. She tore through Tara's protection spell in moments not patient enough for her girlfriend to take it down for her. Juggernaut eyes ablaze turned to grab Willow. His fist never connected the soul sword driving deep into his palm.  
Yanking the sword out Willow licked Cain's blood, "Transfer of power. Hectate and the Green Man bind him to solid ground." When her words ended Juggernaut stiffened and dropped to the ground unmoving.  
"Willow did you...?" Xander began to ask but he was silenced for once by Anya. Anyanka knew dark power when saw it and unlike her husband she knew what to do with it. Avoid it at all costs. Even when she had been a demon Anya had been smart enough to not ever cross a dark witch of this magnitude.  
Willow touched Juggernaut's chest and a pink energy wrapped through her body into the sword. Cain Marko became a husk the gem of Cyttorak's power now trapped in the sword.  
  
. . . .  
  
"Something has gone wrong." Xavier said his eyes opening, "I can no longer feel anyone at the mansion, not even Glory. I only see a black spot on the psychic field." Xavier was alone except for Dawn who was perched by the window her eyes fixated on her sister fighting Raven.  
  
. . . .  
  
Willow turned to see Glory now in Phoenix costume, "Not my style but hey what's a Goddess to do?" Glory hissed her skin lighting with the energy of the Phoenix. Willow's did the same in black energy as the two titans of power made way for each other.  
  
To Be Continued...I know I said it would be wrapped up in this one but I just couldn't finish it yet.... 


	7. Demise Of A Glory

  
Part 7:  
  
Willow's dark locks were standing on end. She spun the hell sword over her head it coming down to clash with Glory's wrist. The hell goddess she was fighting was cut deep nearly to the bone by the blow. It took Glory by surprise knocking her off balance for a moment. Willow needed nothing more she put her palm to Glory's chest and spoke a single word a very basic spell. It was just a spell to move objects, one her and Tara had used when they first met, but with the force of Willow's surging power Glory was sent tumbling backwards a black burn mark appearing on the front of the Phoenix costume.   
Anya grabbed Xander's wrist leading him away from Willow and Glory. The amount of power in this building was enough to kill them both easily and for once this was something Anyanka knew more about then Xander. The two human lovers struggled to the edge of the mansion at the door side. They reached Willow's barrier. It had been torn apart by Willow sucking all the magicks in the area into herself. Two dark queens were going to kill each other and Anya didn't want to stay around for the results.   
Glory cursed as her outfit was singed by the force of Willow's blast. Finally a worthy adversary. With the Phoenix's power in her blood Glorifius was feeling almost at her old power. She would crush Willow just as she should have crushed the fools who had thrown her from her dimension. Flying back the Phoenix spread out behind Glory its dark orange menacingly present as she soared back into the room. Do you really believe you can defeat me witch.   
"I will tear your flesh from your body!" Willow hissed in a deep voice not completely her own.   
Not before I kill her. Glory said and her fist clenched and Tara shot into the driven by the Phoenix Force. Tara was splayed out in the air all her joints popping. Power down or I will sever her head from her body.   
"Release her now." Willow said in the same voice as before her veins popping with black magic. Willow wasn't backing down and if Tara was harmed at all Glory would suffer. Channeling all her magics into the sword Willow hissed under her breath pulling Chaos magic into herself from the ether of the Earth. She was causing huge disturbances on the magic fields of Earth. Enough to attract all kinds of attention. Snapping the sword out straight at Glory she screamed a single word in Latin causing a neon green energy to surge from the end of the sword. Glory brought the Phoenix up to defend herself dropping her hold on Tara.  
Willow worked a quick spell a tube of invisible energy surrounding the now unconscious Tara on the floor. Glory wouldn't be able to touch Tara until Willow was no longer breathing. She would make sure of that.  
  
....  
  
Buffy parried to the side and kicked Raven hard in the chest. He fell backwards knocking the snow up around her head making visibility difficult for only a moment. She reached for a stake that was tied at her ankle. She flipped it out and prepared to drive it into Raven's chest sending his dust into the wind freeing Logan from his flight trap. Suddenly Xavier was in Buffy's head again.  
Buffy we have problems at the mansion. I can't reach anyone mentally. Xavier called to her. She wasn't used to having people in her head and it made her jump a little giving Raven a chance to get up again. Buffy cursed and tackled Raven again catching him still off balance. She drove the stake hard into his chest standing tall. Drusilla and the two remaining vampires in her crew were both fleeing the scene. One of them was tackled by a silver blur the second taken down by Nightcrawler. The demon appearing mutant killed the vampire in moments. Buffy never even saw what happened to Jean-Paul's vampire it happened all to fast. Drusilla stood alone now facing Jean and Kurt.   
Drusilla was afraid for one of the first times since Prague. Backing away from her enemies she bumped into someone. Turning around she saw Alex's standing behind her. His fist came up blasting out its sun energy into her skull. That was the last thing Drusilla ever saw.   
Buffy we need to move now. All of you on the jet immediately. Buffy turned to give the others the message but she never got the chance they were already on the move. Apparently Xavier was speaking with them as well. On her way to the jet she came to jog next to a very disgruntled and annoyed Logan. Wolverine said nothing to Buffy he was just cursing under his breath about wishing he had killed Raven himself.   
  
....  
  
Dr. Strange's eyes snapped open the two orbs looking frantically around the room. He darted through the candles and spell books to a large metal stand draped in a black cloth. His heart was pounding he was feeling far to much power on the magic fields. It was beyond any levels he had ever felt. Ripping the cloth from the stand he revealed the Eye of Odin. "Eye of Odin give me sight to see my whim." Strange hissed through clenched teeth and a dark witch appeared upon the eyes gleaming surface. Behind her was the Phoenix. That meant, Xavier's mansion, that man had an affinity for finding evil. But Strange was convinced that not even Jean-Grey could take down this witch.   
Grabbing his cloak he slid it over his shoulders with an anal precision. It clicked into place as if moving on its own. He called up mystical energies from around his body and those also in New York City. He was going to move through earth's atmosphere at extreme speeds. Almost like he was teleporting but in all reality he would just be moving to quickly to be seen by the naked eye. His cape billowed as a green and white tendril moved over his body sticking to his skin like glue. He seemed to melt into this tendril and then the entire blob shot into the air not even leaving an exit mark on the ceiling of Strange's abode.   
  
....  
  
Scarlet Witch's eyes blackened and she screamed in pain. Her entire room began to vibrate a pulse with Chaos energy. Someone had seriously upset the balance of Chaos magics in the world. Energy crackled on Wanda's finger tips as the lamp next to her exploded and the lights in the Avenger's Mansion began to flicker like mad. It took mere moments for Pietro to be at his shrieking sister's side.   
"WANDAWHATISIT!" Pietro hissed so quickly it was as if the sentence was blurred into a single word. The silver haired twin couldn't calm his sister's rage and was soon enveloped in Chaos energy. His body began to pulse at higher and higher speeds until he couldn't control himself any longer. Quicksilver shot down the hall and through the wall. He was moving so quickly that he vibrated through the walls of the mansion. His entire body was pumped with Chaos energy. Whatever was happening needed to stop before it destroyed everything.   
  
....  
  
Willow sensed movement in the mansion. It wasn't Anya or Xander either. Someone else was in the mansion or at least one of the people who hadn't been killed yet was up again. Shaking the thought Willow put herself back into the fight with Glory. The hell goddess was pounding away at the shield Willow had erected around Tara. Holding her hands to her sides the sword dangling by the hilt from her left fist lightning crackled on her finger tips. The dark witch held her hand out and grabbed the sword in both palms. Lightning worked through the sword and shot into Glory's body.  
"Remember this spell! I gave you pain with it. Feel it again." Willow said and her veins deepened with dark energies as Glory doubled over on what was left of the mansion floor. The Phoenix flickered behind her as Glory glared at Willow over the blood seeping from both of the Goddess' eyes. With the amount of power flowing through Glory she had no fear of losing control to Ben but she did feel her grip on the Phoenix slipping. Something was going wrong.   
Glory's back bent into an s-shape as she tried to bring her knees under her. She could barely see as lightning burned her costume that she had stolen from her skin. The mystical lightning was surging into Glory causing her pain she had felt very few times in her life. She closed her eyes and pushed herself to all fours. "I will not be defeated by a witch...I will....not..." She mumbled on a mantra that seemed to move Glory in the direction she willed.   
Glory tried to pull the Phoenix up again but she drew nothing. That power was being cut off from her. By, the bald man, Xavier. How was he doing it? What did he have over her in this battle. Willow was weakening that much was obvious. Glory knew about magic and she knew when a witch was on burn out. Which Willow was rapidly approaching. The moment she burned out Glory would sever her head from her body.   
  
....  
  
Xavier sat at the back of the jet the portable Cerebro locked onto his temple. Dawn sat a foot away at Buffy's side. Dawn was shedding tears onto her sister's blouse. This was far to much for a child or whatever Dawn was to deal with. His eyes closed Xavier felt around more inside Jean's head. She was unconscious but still alive. Glory had attempted to "eat" Jean's brain. She had failed, mostly, in that matter. Xavier had grabbed the last bit of psychic defenses in Jean's brain and strengthened them himself. He hoped it would cut Glory off from the power of the Phoenix. He didn't have the strength to fight off Dark Phoenix once more.   
Xavier felt a hand brush his own and his eyes opened meeting Kurt's yellow orbs. "Xavier are de alive? Is everyone alright?" Kurt asked a lump in the German man's throat at the thought of more of his friends having to die.   
"I don't know Kurt. Lets just deal with Glory. I believe we have some help on the way." Xavier said rather cryptically. That didn't stand long with Logan's no bull shit attitude.  
"No. What does that mean Chuck." Logan said through clenched teeth. Even Jean-Paul and Alex agreed with Logan on this one from their locations flying the jet up front. Normally Kurt would have flown he was the better pilot but they needed Jean-Paul's quick reaction time in case of an emergency.   
"I don't know. I just feel a force moving towards the mansion. A neutral but very powerful force." Xavier said and reactivated Cerebro once more shutting his eyes. They were still eleven minutes from the mansion and they had the jet pushing its maximum capacity.   
Searching through the psychic sludge around the mansion Xavier found a weak point in the black aura again and pushed his way through. He felt a mind fully alert in the med-lab. Apparently despite his broken wings Angel was fully awake once more.   
Warren? Xavier called out softly.  
Xavier! Is anyone alive. I attempted to move to look around but everything seems destroyed. It hurts like hell...my wings are broken. Warren Worthington 3rd spoke back to Xavier.   
Stay where you are. I will be on grounds soon. Do not attack Glory she may still have the Phoenix power at her disposal. Xavier warned and clicked off the Cerebro unit. Jean-Paul get this piece moving faster.   
  
....  
  
Willow dropped the lightning attack because she couldn't sustain it any longer. Dropping to the ground she wielded the demon sword in front of her eyes locked with the now nude Glory who was rising to her feet seemingly unscathed. Willow knew better though she could see the pain in Glory's eyes. The hell goddess was not fairing any better then Willow. Both women were worn down to their last straws.   
Glory lurched forward towards Willow. The black haired witch twitched moving the sword just slightly, "You're weak Willow. Drop the sword and I won't eat your girlfriend."   
Willow spit at Glory charging forward. Glory easily sidestepped the enraged Wicca back handing her and removing the sword from Willow's grip. Glory spun it over her head preparing to bring it down into Willow's skull. Willow had a mystical wall up between herself and Glory just as the sword came down colliding with the liquid like field surrounding Willow.   
Glory kept pounding trying hard to force the shield and Willow into submission. The hell goddess' plan was working too. The shield began to lose its color and Willow began to look afraid. The witch was burning out and it was Glory's time to strike. Putting all her strength into the sword she raised it above her head spinning it to have it come tearing into Willow's flesh. She never got that chance.   
"Drop the sword." A cloaked man said from Glory's right side. Glory was compelled to agree with him and started to set the sword down. She righted herself tightening her grip on the sword as she turned to stare at the man in the red and yellow. Willow her hair fading back to red ran to Tara's side. She kissed the other woman's cheeks begging for her girlfriend to be okay.   
Dr. Strange stood tall his cloak draped across himself. He held his hand out sending out a massive amount of his will into Glory, "Give me the sword."   
The hell goddess wanted to give into the Sorcerer Supreme more then anything in her entire unnatural life. She kept resisting though knowing it to be a spell. Dr. Strange was only alone for a moment though. Glory was snapped from her trance as Northstar shot in grabbing the sword in a silver blur, "Got it!" He called.   
Havok blasted Glory hard in the back sending the dazed Goddess flying. Completely lucid again Glory rose to her feet. She spun on Havok and ran at him to tear his skull open. She was hit from the side as an enraged ball of fur in the form of Logan tackled her to the ground. She got stabbed through the throat by two adamantium claws, "For Beast." Logan hissed as her blood splurged up his claws.   
Kicking him off, Glory dropped on her knees choking on her own blood. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Buffy wielding the Angel's sword, "You're dead." Glory said through the blood and Buffy shook her head.  
"Tried that once." Buffy said smiling as she decapitated Glory the head rolling away from the body. Havok walked up powering all his power into one blast. He placed it two feet above the body of Glory.  
"Don't mess with the Summers family." Alex said his eyes narrowed at the thought of this bitch touching his niece and his sun energy burned her body into a charred pile of nothingness. Buffy dropped to her knees in Havok's arms sobbing. It was finally over.  
  
....  
  
The funeral for Beast was lovely. And all the X-Men current and old as well as Trish Tilby and a series of doctors and colleagues all attended. Buffy's crew came as well with Dawn saying the man died fighting for her life and that she wouldn't let his sacrifice go in vain. It was really touching and the still healing Angel kissed her on the forehead saying his friend would appreciate that.  
Xavier gave the eulogy and everyone had something to say about the departed Beast. All except for Logan who stood by a tree a few hundred yards away. Shadowcat went to him and rumor has it he cried over the blue man's death but no one actually saw it. When Buffy's crew prepared to leave after a belated Christmas celebration Jean-Paul said he wanted to go back to Sunnydale with them. Much to Xander and Anya's dismay Giles and Buffy both agreed the added power would be helpful.   
Dawn privately collected all the ash she could find from the place Nightcrawler told her he had seen Spike die. She bottled it into a makeshift urn that Kurt gave her. She asked Nightcrawler to teleport it somewhere. Just to make it go away that was the way Spike would have wanted it. So Buffy's group went home and Cyclops made Buffy swear to check in every month and report to him how things were going. Jean, after her recovery from her encounter with Glory, began the work of patching up the mansion with Juggernaut. Between Jean's telekinetics, Juggernaut's strength and Storm's promise of clear skies the mansion would be back up and running in no time.   
  
END....for now 


End file.
